Stargate - The Four Elements
by MDAM-FASEGold
Summary: James Anders is an ex-RAF officer that joins the SGC after he is honourably discharged from military service in Afghanistan, after the Stargate spontaneously activates. Thrust in a world invaded by Russian, Private Military Corporations and Lucians, his team along with UN and local Forces have to make strained allies to retake a world with secrets of the Second Race. (R2) (Hiatus)
1. War

**MDAM- Hey guys, this is a rewrite of the initial chapter because, to be fair, it was shit. So here we have a new Prologue of sorts. Don't Worry I plan a new chapter on Sunday (It would be dickish if I didn't).**

**-MDAM out**

C1: War

_**1050 Hours, April 9, 2010 (Military Calendar / Afghanistan, Helmand Province, Baghran, Weelia da Jadida Village.**_

"Warning, Terrain. Pull up. Terrain. Pull up." The speakers blared in the cockpit of the C-130 Hercules. At the wheel was a Squadron Leader. He wore full two colour desert DPM fatigues under his tan combat webbing; he wore a helmet with the same camouflage and a night vision visor. He had black hair and had brown eyes; those eyes were currently looking straight in front towards the valley.

He had little in the way of altitude, altitude that was falling, the squadron leaders current estimates showed that he was heading straight into the centre of a village. The GPS called it Weelia da Jadida, a small village nestled between the Afghan hillsides, at the bottom of a valley where a small river ran. The sky was blue that day, and the air was clear, perfect to see, and for others to see you. It was only five minuets prior that the planes pilot was shot in the head and the head and the co-pilot was shot in the chest. Luckily he kept control long enough for the squadron leader to get up in time, only then to pass out at the controls due to blood loss.

This C-130 had been on a resupply mission to a small base when they came under fire from the Taliban, the plane carried two Scimitar tanks, a Stormer air defence vehicle, four Javelin Rocket Launchers with ammo, two Heckler and Koch 40 mm machine gun, five 81mm mortars, five L7A2 General purpose machine guns, two L115A3 Long-Range rifles and a dozen SA80 A2s fitted with under slung Grenade Launchers and holographic sights, also enough PE-4 to create a lake. They had enough equipment to create a small army.

In the aircraft with him was Sargent Ivy Lee, a soldier that had a love for blowing things up; she had an oriental complexion with jet-black hair and brown eyes. There was also Flying Officer David Macintosh, A scots man with black hair and emerald green eyes, his complexion was white as December snow, he was the member of the group that liked his CQC. Thirdly there was Flight Sargent Gwen Jones, she was welsh and had Hazel hair with pale ghost like eyes, she had red hair and was the always carried her L115A3 is she was permitted. The final member of the team was Pilot Officer Peter O'Riley, he was from Northern Ireland, he had Light brown hair and had Ocean blue eyes, he preferred a the infantry standard SA80, always on single shot for accuracy.

Ivy made her way upstairs towards the cockpit; she shouted out in an upper class English voice, "Sir what are we supposed to do. "Her eyes glaring into the back of the squadron leaders head."

"Sit down, Sargent, We are in for a bumpy landing." He replied in a Scottish voice with a twinge of English in it.

"Sir" she said in an agreeing tone, saluting. She turned about and made for the others.

"Strap in boys, the party is about to begin." She smiled

The plane came flying over the small village, the under carriage nipping the top of a couple buildings. "Coming in for a hard handing, dumping last of the fuel to reduce the risk an explosion." He said out loud. Then there was a pump, then another, then another, each more closely spaced together, until it became a rumble. "Reversing feathering for landing." This would have the desired effect of reverse thrust. After a moment there was a lurch as the plane came to a stop. The Squadron leader grabbed the microphone and spoke. "Load as much as you can on those vehicles, Ivy use set up some PE-4 on the plane as a little surprise. I'll be down in a second."

The Squadron Leader twisted and tuned the radio to an encrypted frequency. "Bravo Hotel Quebec this is Squadron leader James Anders, Call sign Sierra Golf Seven, requesting evac, ASAP would be preferred, possible Tangos inbound, request a Chinook with Apache escort, over."

"We read you Sierra Golf Seven, request granted, position over?"

"X-ray Two Seven Niner Yankee Four Six Zero, over"

"Orders sent, ETA one and a half hours, mark landing spot with phosphorous flares. Good hunting, Bravo Hotel Quebec Out."

And that was that, Squadron Leader James Anders walked out of the cockpit, grabbing his SA80 GL HS on the way out. He walked into the cargo hold, all of the vehicles loaded and PE-4 placed. The sergeant was on top of one of the Scimitars and was waving him over. "Your driving sir." She said. "I hope you can drive better than flying a plane." She smirked.

James got in the front, and started the engine. Macintosh, with O'Riley on the gun, drove the other Scimitar; Gwen drove the Stormer. The cargo doors were open and the three vehicles flew out, the two Scimitars protected the front and rear of the Stormer. They headed straight for the village.

The people were obviously surprised by their sudden arrival. They parked in the middle of the village in a triangle formation. James took a step out the car, and an old man in a singe piece garb came forward and said. "You Americana yes? You here to help? Taliban have raided, yes, we need help."

_I didn't plan for such a welcome reception. _James thought. _Maybe they could help with the incoming fight._ Then he spoke up. Pointing to him self. "Me, no American, I, James, British, yes?" He nodded and so did the old man. "We help each other, yes?" he said pointing between the old man and himself. The man grabbed his hand.

"Thank, you, James." He said with a thankful smile. "How we help each other?"

James nodded towards David who opened the side of Stormer, inside were guns. He turned back to the old man. "Guns. Give to every healthy man, and healthy woman." He paused, allowing the man to process the foreign language. "Keep, old, sick and the children inside. Today we fight." Then he turned to team. "Gwen, on top of that tower in a decent sniping position. Mac, Peter, on the guns. Ivy, place some boom at the entrances, then man the Stormer. I'll start handing out weapons."

And like that the weapons where handed out and a small militia of 30 men and 10 Woman was formed. They were quickly shown how to use the weapons and then suddenly a RPG hit the minaret of the local mosque. _How very Islamic._ James thought as he was running to cover. There was a burst of Kalashnikov fire and SA80 fire, with 5.56mm and 7.62x39 bullets penetrating the buildings, cars and people. Ivy launched a surface to air missile toward a large group of Taliban soldiers. This was a bit over kill as it was meant to take out armoured aircraft not humans without as little as a helmet. It was overkill. But still the Taliban pressured into the area pushing them far back into the central square, by then all of the Stormers rockets were dry and Ivy decided to use the javelin launchers instead.

There was a littering of brass casings around were Mac and Peter were firing as a continual stream of gold poured out of the chamber. They had been fighting for an hour, and expected a ride in ten minuets. The attackers were shouting out, cursing, calling us infidels and the villagers' heretics. Gwen was by James' side she traded her sniper rifle for a SA80 and was currently firing 40 mm grenades at her enemies. They kept pressing though. A field of dead bodies were around them, a sea of blood, on the Afghan sand.

Then they heard music to their ears, the sound of four rotating shafts of three aircraft, two Apaches and a Chinook came into view, machine guns rattling. As a red spray matted the walls as bullets cut through their enemies. The cargo bay opened and he instructed one of the younger lads to get the vulnerable and get them in the cargo bay. He saw a number of children and seniors get on the helicopter, he then instructed the local militia on. "Go I'll finish the job, your people will need you." A couple of moments later he turned to his team. "Guys get on the Chinook, I'll be right behind you." They hesitated. "That's an order." And like that they ran to the helicopter.

James grabbed a remote detonator and shoved the receiving end into the last of the PE-4 all 10 kilos of it, enough to take out a street. He grabbed he remote and ran for the Chinook, only to get shot in the back. He fell on the floor, his legs, he couldn't feel them his stomach felt suddenly full and the James puked. Blood was pouring out of his wound. _FUCK, THIS IS PAINFUL. _He tried to move his arm, it twitched and creped up. _Good _he thought

He was flipped around, a Taliban solider stood above him. "Now infidel you die." He said

James spoke up. "You first." He pressed the button.


	2. Intrusion

**MDAM – Hi guys sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter for Stargate: The Four Elements, I should release this bi weekly between each instalment of Halo Reach: Untold Prologue. NOTE: I wont be releasing the next chapter of this until three weeks time due to a holiday, but from then on the schedule applies, all releases should be on a Sunday. Enjoy.**

C2: Intrusion

General Chen Xiaobo sat facing the window in his office, the view was spectacular, Republic Mountains looked so beautiful at dusk, the orange sun casting its last light over the valley below, its rays the warmest and most intense, and then it faded and the world turned into twilight. He took a sip of his jasmine tea and turned back towards his mahogany desk, clad in a red cloth, paper and a picture of his wife and kids. Though he was a good leader, the one thing that Xiaobo hated was the paper work, he took out a pen and just as he started to write there was a knock at the door. Slightly annoyed he shouted, "Come in." his redwood brown eyes stared towards the door, it opened and through it came an ecstatic engineer, he glanced to his shoulder and noted his rank, the two green chevrons on his tan uniform. The man snapped to attention and saluted, the General returned it. "Corporal, what gives me the pleasure of your presence?" Chen said sarcastically.

"Sir, the ring, it's turning." The Corporal said with some glee.

The General stood up, in a rush, he ran past the Corporal, and ran down the hall towards the control room. The dark room was full of wires and dials, it looked over the ring, a similar but not identical ring to the one found in republic city, made of a grey metal-like stone that that was found under a glacier, no more than a week ago. He saw the smaller ring turn inside larger, the chevron at the top locking into place, with the others glowing an orange colour. Then after the 6th chevron locked the top one opened and closed, and in less then a second a geyser of water erupted from the surface, only then to settle to form a shimmering pool.

The General grabbed the microphone and announced, "Everyone should stand back. We have no idea what it is doing." Then seemingly out of nowhere, out came a metal object, the General stood there with his mouth hanging, his hands running though his black hair. "Did that thing just materialise out of that pool?" he said out loud, looking at one of the civilian engineers, him looking just a confused.

Then a voice was heard coming from the metal hulk. "Who is in charge here?" it blurted out in a strange accent.

The General reached for the microphone. "That would be me up here." He blurted out.

A small black box on the machine turned and faced the General. "Will you tell your men not to fire, we are going to send people though?"

The General nodded. "Soldiers don't fire, but keep your guard up." He turned to the machine. "You are green to go, don't make me regret this decision."

Then in a matter of moments a group five men came out of the ring. They were wearing a strange green pattern of a uniform, along with green webbing and holding black, oddly shaped contraptions in there hands, along with another smaller one on their hips. On their arms were what seemed to be a flag of some sort; going down it was white, blue and then red.

The ring was still active when the General got down to the staging area, the five men looked at the general, giving him a once over. The General looked at the men and was the first one to make a noise. "Who are you? And what are you doing on my base?" The General asked.

A man who wore two golden stars on each of his shoulders stepped forwards producing his right hand, the General grabbed it and they shook. The man piped up and said, "Lieutenant Coronel Ivan Resnov, Russian Air Force, Russian Stargate Expeditionary Force." He had brown blonde hair and blue eyes, those eyes darted to his comrades, pointing each one of them out. "This is Sergeant Natasha Timofeyevna." She had sharp cobalt blue eyes, a pale complexion and blonde-brown hair. The one next to her was also female; she had rosewood hair, cut short, with the pale grey-green eyes, and skin almost snow-white. "This is Captain Kristina Semyonovna, she goes by Tina." He pointed to the next person. He was like the General, black hair and brown eyes. "Major Dmitri Monanov, and finally Corporal Antiom Paninski." He had brown hair and sharp green eyes, and like the rest of the team, had a pale complexion. "We are from Earth."

At that moment everyone in the room, including the General snapped up his arms and moved into a fighting stance. "I am afraid you are coming with us, Earth soldiers are not allowed on Republic City soil. You are under arrest for trespassing."

At that moment the soldiers snapped up their contraptions and started to slowly make their way back to the gate. "I am afraid we recommend against that, what is your quarrel with Earth." The Coronel asked.

This through the General aback. _Did they really not know about the war? That's impossible, everyone knew, they were stalling for time._ "You went to war with us, we are not letting you go." He turned to his men. "Arrest them!" the General shouted.

The next thing the General heard was a loud rattling bangs, and most of his soldiers were lying on the floor, not moving. He looked at his crimson jacket, a patch of it getting darker and darker, he felt his knees go weak. He collapsed to the floor, and everything went dark, the last thing heard was the Alarm go off and the rattling of bangs.

The Russian troops secured the room and surrounding corridors. He tapped his earpiece. "Sir initial area secure send though troops, expect heavy resistance."

"Understood, I'll tell General Manikov. You have done a great deed for Russia and the Trust." The man relpied.


	3. Spontaneous

**MDAM- Hey guys, I'm back from my holid… *Cough* "Educational field trip" to the Alps, so I am back here with a new chapter. Note that I have redone chapter one so it is less off putting.**

C3: Spontaneous

_**1346 hours 23**____**December 2013 (Military Calendar) / United Kingdom, Dumfries and Galloway, Dumfries**_

It had been three and three quarter years since he had made that daring move in Afghanistan, detonating 10 kilos of PE-4 at a distance seen as suicidal, in the process taking out the majority of a Taliban fighting force. In his back was a bullet that floored him and what doctors' thought would paralyse him for life. For a little while it did, but not before he was honourably discharged from the RAF, the only thing he had been given was a small medal, the George Cross, a promotion to wing commander, and a pat on the back. After that he was shipped to this town in Scotland, where he was forcefully retired and stuck on a pension at the age of twenty-seven. Though he did do some work with his local Air Cadet Squadron, 1153 Dumfries (Second Dumfriesshire).

The bell rang. James walked over; he was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a green polo shirt and a pair of black wide sole shoes. He reached for the handle and opened the door. There standing in front of him was an Air Marshal in full uniform, his oxford leather shoes impossible bulled with a reflective sheen, his jacket and trousers were perfectly pressed, a crease so crisp use could use it to cut diamond. In his hand was a black briefcase. The man spoke up bringing his hand. "I am Air Marshal Robertson, you must are Wing Commander James Anders."

James grabbed the Air Marshals arm and shook. "That I am, sir. How may I be of service?" He said inviting him into his house.

They entered his kitchen. The TV had been reporting about the instability in Russia, there had been unrest in the Kremlin since the start of the protests Ukrainian capital of Kiev, the wall had pictures with him and some cadets at an athletic competition, with a red haired Sargent with multiple gold medals around her neck. The Air Marshal turned towards James "Mr Anders, you look well for a man that should be paralysed."

"I guess I'm lucky. Tea or coffee?"

"That wont be needed I have come to give you an offer. You have an impeccable service record; you always put your team before yourself. We need someone like you."

"Sir, if I remember correctly the RAF were the ones that forcefully retired me, You do realise that you basically just forced a twenty-seven year old out of the one job, now you are regretting it and you want me back, is that it?" James jabbed. "Would you be surprised if I said no?"

The man smiled. "I was pretty sure you would say that, but once you see what we have to offer." He stepped forward and placed the briefcase on the table. "You won't look back. All you have to do is sign this non-disclosure document." The Air Marshal reached into the briefcase and brought out some paper. He handed it to James with a pen. James grabbed it, he noticed the logos and signs for NORAD, the USAF, the RAF and NASA on the heading. James hesitantly signed the paper. He looked up and saw the man reach into his pocket and retrieve a small device with a button on it and pressed it. The next thing he noticed was a flash of white.

The white faded and the next thing he new he was in a grey room, the Marshall stood next to him "Welcome on board the _HMS Marathon_, the first C-305 built, it is a Carrier vessel, and the first British ship, and the ship that I personally captain." Robertson turned toward James, who was just staring into the vast void of space with Earth revolving below.

"Okay, I am on a spaceship orbiting Earth, a British spaceship. Well, here I thought today was going to be uneventful." He said not paying any mind to the Air Marshal. "I guess this explains the non-disclosure agreement."

The Air Marshal turned tapped the awestruck Wing Commander on the shoulder. "James this is not why I called you here, could you please follow me."

They walked down the long grey corridors, this place was massive. James could hear the humming of the engines and the commotion of the crew. The place seemed alive. They came up to a door and it opened to an office. With two leather seats a desk in the middle was made of wood and the room had wooden shelves. A complete contrast with the rest of the ship. The Air Marshal showed him to his seat. "I have called you hear to introduce you to something called the Stargate programme. In this you will lead a team of five, including yourself through this." The Air Marshal pressed a button and a volumetric display was created, in it was a ring object with nine chevron shaped objects, each of them had an orange crystal device inside. The lights began turning on and the inner ring began to turn and suddenly a geyser emanated from the centre before settling into a pool of rippling water. "With this device we can travel between worlds with a Stargate on the other side, our goal is to explore these worlds, encounter civilisations and through that we develop new technologies, such as the display you are looking at and the ship you are sitting on, Now are you interested."

"Am I interested? Sir, of course I'm interested, travelling to other worlds learning their ways and tech. When do I start?" James said in an exited tone.

"Thought you'd say that. Your mental examination sated you had always grasped opportunities." Robertson said with a smile. "As when do you start, a medical, intelligence and fitness test, I'll get you to meet your team. SG-7, welcome to the Stargate Program."

_**1230 hours April 4 2014 (Military Calendar) / USA, Colorado Springs, Cheyenne Mountain**_

SG7 was to his surprise his old teammates; Mac, Peter, Gwen and Ivy had all been brought over by the RAF to join the team, all of which joined without hesitation. James had proven to pass the tests without a hitch; all he had was a relatively high brain activity, though it was noted down for stress. He had above average intelligence and all of the effects the bullet had on his body had become nullified. He found that he had little difficulty with Ancient due to him learning Latin at school, which made his interactions with Ancient tech easier, though he also had the ATA gene, which was an added bonus.

_Probably the reason I was chosen. _James thought to him self looking over his results. He was sitting in the mess next to his team. Today it was relatively quiet, He had not yet been through the gate but tomorrow was the teams' big day. Though this wasn't the first SG7, but in fact the fifth team, he was hoping to keep it at that number. He took a sip of his coffee, and spoke up. "So it's the big day tomorrow then."

"Aye sir it is, felling my nerves tingling already, I don't know whether I am scared or exited, or both." Macintosh said. Keeping his eyes on the TV, many

"Or pumped up on so much coffee he can't still." Gwen joked, she didn't always speak up but when she did it was either to take the piss out of Mac, which was easy, or if it was actually important.

"Shut up Gwen." Mac replied.

"Well you shouldn't make it to easy. Sometimes I think you do it on propose." She snorted, her welsh accent was full of mockery.

"Weesht it Gwen." He snarled

Peter piped up. "Guys keep it cool we don't want a fight. I want to keep this day relatively peaceful."

"Unscheduled off-world activation." Walters voice said over the intercom system. "Wait, what, Unscheduled, on world activation? That cant be right." Then it cut off. The five members of SG7 looked at one another. Confused, they got up and ran for the control, as the only active SG team on duty and on Earth, it was their duty to report to the control room if anything went fishy.

They arrived to a frantic Walter and relatively calm Carter at the controls, SG7 walked in and saluted. "Permission to enter ma'am." James said

"Permission granted wing commander." She said quickly giving a salute before turning back to the monitor. Walter, this makes no sense unless someone has a DHD on Earth. And there are none to our knowledge. Plus a DHD is usually paired with a gate and can't be used on another." She stared at Walter

"Don't look at me ma'am, you're the expert on Ancient tech." He put up his hands in defence.

"Maybe there are two gates on each side, ma'am." James piped up. "The DHD connects the initial gate to one in the other system, whilst the SGC connects the other." James then walked over to the monitor. "And since this gate is designated for Earth it links to the priority gate on the other world and maybe the other gate owners want a connection between the planets secondary gate."

"Well, that's an interesting hypothesis as if the worm…"

"Ma'am no science please, simple soldiers here that would rather have a clear head for our big day tomorrow." Peter noted.

Then she smiled. _Well this can be good_, Peter thought. "Well seems your big day is sooner than you might have thought. SG7 suit up." She turned to Walter. "Get the techies to set up a MALP and a FRED." She turned back to the SG7 "Also grab the stuff from my locker, you might need someone to hold your hand." Then came the woosh as the Stargate came alive.


	4. Contact

**MDAM- So this story along with Darkness Before Dawn are the stories that are getting the most love, and for a novice writer such as myself, I am thankful for the follows, favourites and reviews of this story, I hope these stories are to your liking and please send me any information, be it corrections, adjustments or comments by either PMing me or leaving a review. MDAM out.**

C3: Contact

_**1300 Hours 4 April 2014 (Military Calendar) / USA, Colorado Springs, Cheyenne Mountain Complex**_

"SG7 you have a green light. Godspeed." Said Walter. _That was the first time I have ever said that_. He thought to himself as he chuckled. The telemetry from the MALP showed a museum, inside was an array of ancient devices, what mostly looked like tools, cutlery and other lacklustre bits and pieces, however the presence of the Ancients could mean a lab or a colony was constructed here, which meant one thing, tech.

SG7 walked to the ramp; they were equipped with similar equipment to what they had in Afghanistan, though Ivy decided to go with a Spaz-12 shotgun. Cater though was carrying a P90 with a holographic sight. They were all dressed in black combat trousers and shirts with a black webbing on top with a black backpack. Behind them was a FRED rover stocked with equipment and supplies. "Well this is going to be fun, ma'am do you remember the last time you gated into a museum?"

Carter blushed as they made up. "Lets just say things didn't go to plan. SG1 did, kind of, become criminals; we were mistaken for rebels, one thing led to another, then we barely got out." She changed the conversation as they stood in front of the Stargate. "Breath out before going in, generally the first thing you want to do is breath in a you exit." They all nodded and sighed.

_**Thirty Minuets Earlier / Republic City, Police headquarters, Chief Beifong's office**_

_I can't believe this job has become boring. _Lin Beifong thought to herself as she hopped out her chair, it had been two weeks since Asami and Avatar Korra had left to the spirit world, and after all the adventures she had taken part in over the past years her current job was nothing in comparison. It also didn't help that ever since people came back to Republic city, the crime rate was lower, but Lin thought that that was a good thing. She opened the door, and made down the corridor. She past Detective Mako's office. _No doubt he is bored out his mind too. _She thought, she decided to knock.

"Come in." Mako said dryly. He glanced out the window; it was dark outside, around an hour off midnight. He removed his feet from the table and gave his coin one last flip before catching it. He suddenly noticed it was the chief and he snapped to a semi attention. "Chief Beifong, may I help you?"

"What is your current case?"

"Some guy supposedly had a cart of cabbages stolen, to be honest ma'am, I am bored beyond belief."

"I feel you pain, I was on my way to the COM room, do you want to join?"

"Why not." He said walking over to the door. "I have nothing better to do."

They both began to walk down the corridor. "So how is life?" Lin asked.

"I have never felt so bored in my life chief. I mean Bolin is generally away making movers, so that means the apartment is empty. The lack of crime is making this job, well, boring, though to be fair that is generally a good sign. The biggest thing is Asami and Korra heading off to the spirit world, doing whatever they are doing, it seems like all the fun in my life is seeping away."

"I hear you, the lack of anything interesting happening at all is unbearable, but look on the Brightside, at least we have something to do on the weekend. Tenzin has had the entirety of air temple island cleaned from head to toe, it seems like we aren't the only ones who cant stand this level of 'normality' too." She added as they reached the COM room.

It was dead.

There was nothing but a sleeping COM officer and a room of silent bells of quiet phones "You have got to be kidding me." Mako cried. "Is Republic City seriously this perfect."

Lin sighed. "I'll give it another shot in an hour, I think you better get back to your cabbages."

Mako slumped and they turned to the door. Then they heard a ring. They looked at each other for a second. Then they both ran for the telephone, Lin grabbed it first. Using one hand to hold it and using the other to hold Mako back from his futile attempts to get the phone. She gave him a weak smile and began to speak. "Hello Republic City Police Department, how may we serve you today."

"This is Lance Corporal Gin Lee, this is the United Forces Earth Kingdom Border Outpost Forty-Nine, we have a major break in, sort of, the ring, radio communication to headquarters has been cut, tell General Iroh we need b…" The line cut off. Lin shoved the Officer off their seat and began to call the UFHQ.

Another bell rang. This time Mako grabbed it. "Hello this is the RCPD, how may we assist?"

"We have a, well, break in, the ring exhibition activated, a strange machine. I don't know, please come soon, five people just came out." He said before hanging up. Mako would've thought it was a prank call if it hadn't been for the previous call. He gave the Chief a quick look; she nodded before she hung up her phone.

"General Iroh confirms the story, that base has gone dark, and that ring, well they don't know what it did. We have been asked to check out the museum while they sort out Outpost Forty-Nine." Lin said, as they began to run out of the building, Mako got on his motorcycle and Lin began to metal bend her way towards the museum."

_**1303 Hours 4 April 2014 (Military Calendar) / PX343, Unknown city, Unknown Museum, Atrium**_

James walked out the gate with his SA80 in the air, looking down his holographic sight. It looked like he walked into an atrium of sorts; there was a large glass dome skylight overhead. He tapped his left breast and activated his radio. "All clear, come through."

"Copy that sir." Walter said "Dialling back in twenty-four hours for a report. Gate closing in thirty seconds. Good Luck,"

"Hopefully I don't need it."

"Copy that, SGC out." Walter finished.

James turned around to see Mac and Carter come out. "Holy Hannah." He exclaimed.

"The first time is always the most memorable." Carter smiled.

"Can I go again, ma'am." Peter said after coming out behind Gwen and Ivy. Then followed by the FRED with their supplies and equipment.

"You lot are a strange bunch." She sighed, _This isn't a team, _she thought, _This is a family._ It reminded her of SG1, her team that she had been a part of for over ten years. "I'll go over to check the DHD."

Gwen stood in the middle of the room staring around the building. "This looks a lot like prohibition era New York." She said in her Welsh accent. The others gave her an odd look. "The architecture, like early twentieth century America, or Langara." The others acknowledged. And she went to look around the building. She snuck around, very stealthily, always quieter than a mouse. She could slip into the shadows and no one would notice until it was too late. She ran from exhibition case to exhibition case, each time waiting a second for a possible source of noise, a whisper or footstep. She reached the end of the large hall; the building had four 'spoke' halls connecting to the gate atrium in the centre. At the end was a large glass window, and it gave quite the view, the entire night skyline. A city that very much looked like New York, though one feature seemed very out of place. A shaft of yellow light emanating from the centre in what looked like a crater of roots.

Bang.

Gwen spun around holding her L115A3 down toward the origin of the noise. To her surprise she saw a person dressed in a boiler suit, embroidered on it was a Stargate chevron. The suit its self was light grey with orange highlights. He shot his hands in the air.

"Hi" he said quickly. To the strange looking woman. _What on Earth is she holding, wait maybe it's not a good idea to find out._

"Evening" she said lowering her rifle down to a reaction stance. "I'll take it you're the cleaner."

"Yep" he said, again very quickly.

She tapped he left breast. "Sir, we have a civilian here, he seems to be night staff, a cleaner, any advice on situation, over."

A crackle came though her radio. "Bring him to the gate room, we can information off him. Over."

"Copy that. Gwen out." She replied. Then turning to the janitor. "You are going to walk ahead of me to the centre room, clear?"

"Crystal. But may I ask about the gate? Is that the ring?"

"Yes."

"It transports people, right?"

"Yes, may I ask why?"

"Seems like Gao owes me some money." He chuckled.

James turned around to see Gwen with the janitor. "Hello, I am Wing Commander James Anders." He said holding out his hands. The janitor was sceptical at first but eventually grasped his had firmly.

"Teo Quan." He said.

Carter butted in. "Hi I am General Samantha Carter, from Earth. We are peaceful explorers and this…" she slapped her hand on the side of the ring. "Is our means of transportation, we call it a Stargate."

"You are from the Earth Kingdom?" he asked.

Carter corrected him "No, we are from the planet Earth, a whole new world. However what is this earth kingdom? We are really interested in your culture and history."

This took him a bit aback. _People from beyond the stars, impossible._ "Are you sure you haven't been sipping cactus juice." He asked

Carter smirked. "I guess it is a little hard to wrap your head around. But this doesn't change the case though. We are travellers from a different planet, as you can see we are more technologically advanced." she gestured to her gun and radio.

"I still find it hard to believe, though. And for your information, the police are on their way," He said. They all looked at each other."

James spoke up. "Gwen did you find any Ancient tech that could be of use." She shook her head. He continued. "Okay, unload the FRED, create a defensive perimeter out of what ever you can find. Mac, dial the gate. Seems like we may need to head home prematurely."

"Aye sir." He said hoping down to the DHD. He began to punch in the address when the skylight shattered. He muttered under his breath "Bollocks." Down came a small task force of police officers, all in similar uniform except a man in a red scarf and an older woman who wore some sort of badge. They wore metal armour, with what looked like a cloth under suit. Each of them was armed with what looked like metal cable whips, all apart from the man with the red scarf, and all were in a ready stance for attack. So were SG7, their guns and rifles aimed up at the attacking force.

The old woman spoke up. "I am Police Chief Beifong, you have been caught in an act of breaking and entering and the holding of a hostage, please come out with your weapons down and hands up."

"Ma'am, any idea what I should say?" James whispered.

"No idea Anders. I don't often get in these situations." Carter replied.

James cleared his throat and spoke up. "We come in peace, we mean you no harm." The others all looked at him.

"That was a bit Cliché, Commander." Carter said.

Then the old woman spoke up. "Then why do you have your weapons pointed towards us?"

James replied. "Self defence. We are not from around here."

She replied. "Where are you from then, a different world."

"Yes." James said.

This took the chief aback. She composed herself. Their strange weapons were made of metal she noticed were. She nodded to her officers. They took a step back and swiped to their hands to the side, flying SG7's weapons across the room. Then the police charged.

But by this time SG7 had taken out their sidearms and started firing. The aimed for arms and legs, they didn't want to kill anyone, however they missed may of their shots, it was almost like they could move the metal with their minds, like what they did with their guns. By the time the officers got close, all but two of the officers weren't on the floor holding and arm or leg. They were the chief and the red scarfed man.

The Chief extended her cables, swiping them under Peter, Macs and Gwen's feet, knocking them to the floor. Then she flew out three metal sheets, the shiny grey rectangles wrapped around their hands, binding them together. The red scarfed man elbowed Carter and Ivy in the face, knocking them out. He turned around to subdue James, to only have a fist meet it, along with a knee to the crotch. The scarfed man hopped back, producing two flames from his hands.

"Well that's new." James muttered. Confusing the man for a second, James took the opportunity and rugby tackled him to the floor. Now on top, James went for a punch. Just to have him only ripped away from the floor. He landed face first. Knocking him out cold.


	5. Breaking and Exiting

**MDAM- Hello guys, sorry about the late upload, this was due to a wedding. Anyhow, I plan to get my schedule up and running and I might force out another chapter of Halo: DBD as compensation, no promises. Well enjoy this chapter. MDAM out.**

C5: Breaking and Exiting

_**1530 Hours 4 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0630 planet side) / PX343, Republic City Police Headquarters, Holding Cell**_

James slowly groaned. "My fucking head… how is it so sore." He began to roll on to his side his eyes still closed. "You guys there?"

"I'm here." said Carter.

"Yo" said Ivy.

"Me too" said Gwen.

"Sir." An Irish accent announced.

"Is it just me or is wee James a bit cute when he is semi-conscience." Mac stated.

"Fuck off Mac." James replied. His head was still ringing from when the police knocked him out. He stretched out his hands and he felt a metal rod. Instantly his eyes shot open, scanning the area. The room was bleak. The team was sitting on a white bench made of metal, though it looked like it hadn't been repainted for a decade. The concrete walls had moisture patches on them and the metal bars of their holding cell were rusting. _My fucking luck, first SG mission and I get locked up._ He thought. He sat up his back to the bars, looking at his team. There was a stream of light coming through the bars of their windows. "Let me guess, we've been arrested."

Peter spoke up. "Bingo."

"Balls." James muttered. "Escape plan?"

This time Ivy spoke up. "We were waiting for your sorry ass to get up, sir." She held out some hair clips. "I always wore them in Afghanistan. Never know when you will need them. Useful for both types of locks."

James chuckled. "Better not keep you waiting. It's not like we are going anywhere." He said as the NCO bent two the clips, and curving one slightly. She stuck one low don in the lock and began to turn. She proceeded to put the slightly bent one in the upper section of the lock and began to slowly click each of the spring-loaded mechanisms. After the final click the key finished rotating, unlocking the door. It swung open and they all stood up

They all wore their black fatigues and they all slowly approached the door. Carter pulled out a butter knife and slowly turned the handle. She pulled the dark spruce door so a small slit allowed her to see a slither of the outside. She watched slowly as two officers walked past, she waited until she no longer heard them. _1…2…3… MARK._ She thought and sprang out. There was a guard to the left of the door that she didn't see, though with the element of surprise she quickly grabbed him around the mouth and placed the blunt weapon to the mans throat, obviously not wanting to gamble on the knifes sharpness.

"Don't move a muscle, or do, if you want your own half of your bodies blood on the floor. I don't care." She threated as the rest of the team moved out. Mac grabbed a bronze fire extinguisher and walked back to Carter, suddenly the man was unconscious as Mac proceeded to swing the metal cylinder towards his face.

"Gütten Nacht." He smiled. Carter proceeded to move the man into their holding cell. He turned and saw the others picked similar weapons. Ivy, James and Gwen all fashioned similar bronze bats and Peter held a monkey wrench. He had a massive grin on his face.

"Ivy. Could you do us a favour and find us our equipment?" James queried.

"Why?"

"You speak Chinese." James stated.

"Oh, just because I'm Asian, that means I speak Chinese."

"Ivy, you have an A band one at A level. I recruited you, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled "Just testing."

Carter butted in. "Sargent just do your thing."

"Yes ma'am." She mock saluted. Carter looked at the wing commander. He gave back a _This is going to be a long day_ look.

They walked down the corridors, following signs saying 證 據 or evidence. The came to a door with the symbols written on it, it was made of metal and had a keypad next to it. Carter took off the cover, releasing the wiring, and in a barbaric manner ripped it out. There were two wires left. She simply held the wires together, completing the circuit. Click. Peter pulled on the door and it swung open. In the middle was the FRED, completely useless due to the police scrutinising its working parts. On a shelf they saw all of their equipment, weapons, science equipment, food and other tools. James spoke up. "Grab what you can, suit up, arm and get the hell out before things get hot. Is that clear."

His team said together. "Yes sir." And Carter nodded. _Surly she isn't still assessing us?_ James thought as he grabbed his beloved SA80 A2. He chambered a round, loaded a grenade and switched on his holographic sight. It was show time.

Each of the team had massive sling sport bag like bags on. Each filled with their equipment, well as much as they could carry. Ivy took point with her shotgun aimed down the corridor. She pumped the grip; an old red 12-guage casing flew out and landed on the floor. The all followed. Peter took the rear guard.

An officer came out of his workplace and walked in front of the group, he tried to scream but Ivy's elbow was already making contact with his jaw, incapacitating him. The group looked at each other, indicating them to run. James too0k out a flash bang and armed it. "Non-lethal grenade ready. Ivy direction" She ran past a large room. He chucked in the grenade, the flash disorientated the engineers inside.

"Clear. This is the garage, Mac you're driving." She pointed out a van.

"Copy." He replied. Getting in the left side. "Shame they don't drive on the correct side of the road."

Carter spoke "You mean the right side."

"No not the right… well the right but the wrong, shut up." He said trying to make a defence, failing miserably. Carter just grinned. Luckily the car system was similar to that on earth and James found the keys and chucked them to Mac though the window, SG7 loaded their equipment into the back of the vehicle and Sam, Ivy, Peter and Gwen sat with it. James entered the shotgun seat and held Mac's L82 LSW; he prepped the holographic sight and aimed it down the front of the car.

He turned to Mac "Hit it." And Mac did what he was ordered; he pressed the clutch and turned the key, the engine roared to life. He moved the gear stick into first, lifted the hand break, found his bite and decked the accelerator. The metal vehicle rammed through the thin garage door and made its way down the street. By now the police had caught on that something was wrong and a group of police bikes attempted to flank the van.

James pointed Macs LMG at the tires of the bike on his side, firing one shot, it burst the front tyre, the bike swung out of control and crashed into a building. He popped his head out the window and fired his gun towards a group of police vehicles down the road, popping tires in the process, deliberately trying not to kill any officers. _The last thing we need is to make enemies. _The vans veered out of control, one flipped over and skidded down the street, blocking the rest. _Lets hope they wore their seat belts._

They were making their way to the waterfront, and Mac drove onto a pier, the van flew off some stairs and landed on the wooden surface, cracking it in the process. The last bike that followed them flew off also; it landed on the weakened wood and continued it's decent into the cold early morning sea. James got back into the cab. "Well that was fun." James said as civvies dived out the way of the van. Mac did a one hundred and eighty degree turn. He knocked on the metal back of the cab to indicate that we were getting out.

They uncoupled their seatbelts and opened the doors; James took a deep breath of sea air as he made to the back of the van. _Just like the Solway Firth._ He grabbed two bags and made his way onto a speedboat that they had 'procured'. Sam was finishing the process of hotwiring the as the team made it on the vehicle. The engine revved and the boat began to move. However they were not the only ones out at sea, there were multiple police boats making their way to their position.

Sam commandeered the vehicle and began to speed up, all of SG7 aimed their rifles, and Ivy borrowed Sam's P90. They all took pot shots at the hulls of these police boats; seven of the eight had sunk. One however had made it close. The officer shouted "Stop this boat now or we will have to use other methods."

James shouted with his SA80 pointing at the officer's face. "Then so shall we, you saw what these can do you your boats. Retreat or your face will become my next target, trust me I have done it before." He gave the man a cold glare.

"Hou, get us out of here."

"Yes, sir." He replied as he turned the boat about and made back to the shore, picking up a few officers as he went. They however were making to the back of the island in front of them; the owner of the boat had obviously not put in much fuel. The island had a tall tower, similar to the porcelain tower in ancient China and a Japanese pagoda. They parked around the back of it were there was a small cave, they docked in by is and they unloaded the boat, and made into the small alcove.

"Get some sleep, I'll take first watch, I think I have had enough." They all nodded and attempted to make themselves comfortable, without much success. James looked to his right and watched as the sun made its way up the horizon, its intense orange contrasting with the blackness of the water. The sky had a duller shade of orange but the silhouetted hand scape made it look like some sort of picture. He took out a camera from one of the bags. A DSLR and set up a tripod.

He zoomed in focused and was about to take the shot when a fast object came in front of the camera followed by a thud. James instinctively took out his pistol and jumped back, pointing his weapon towards water had found their 'humble' abode. He paused for a minuet and examined the person in front of him. He was small, had a black hair and wore a yellow and red suit.

"Oowwwww." He said. James stood there for a second. Not sure what to do, but he put his browning 9mm back in its holster. The boy sat up and scratched his head. He looked rounds and saw the alcove filled with six odd looking people. Surprisingly he didn't react at all; he looked like he just came out of bed.

"Hi" James said holding out his hand, helping the boy up. "What's your name?"

"Meelo, what are you…" he sneezed, sending him up into the air. "Doing here?"


	6. Air

**MDAM- Hello guys, another chapter for you, just for the record I wont be uploading much in the way of other side projects like Darkness Before Dawn or One Shots. From now on I shall start writing small review reviews. Enjoy.**

**Senrab**

**-Done, dusted, polished and remade, it is now plausible and not stupid, I only put it in as an initial placeholder until I came up with something better. All those who initially read the first chapter before the update would understand the shit that was my first fanfic.**

** Fokusas**

** -Though the new first chapter has nothing to do with Stargate, it was to show the personality of the OC's, some of this will come into effect later on in the story. Also thanks for the note on weapons, though some of this will change as they fight a technologically superior force.**

** Lorcus**

** -Thanks for informing me that you didn't want the SG team to be benders, that was my initial intention, though with your comment and a bucket ton of time to think about it I have come up with another viable plot route. Also the thoughts on them breaking out of prison, that was writers block, I might go back later to make it more realistic, but for now it will do.**

** Note: If you are a fan of the Halo series, I have recently made a new One Shot about the NOVA bomb, so check that out if you wish, it is called The Radiance.**

–**MDAM Out**

C6: Air

_**1700 Hours 4 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0800 planet side) / PX343, Republic City, Air Temple Island, Cave on the East side**_

"Hi Meelo. We are, travellers, we thought this cave would be nice place to hole out for a while. No, pun intended" James said, fumbling his 9mm Browning into his pocket. Well done James, you nearly killed a child. He thought. "We have come an, unimaginable, distance." He said, technically not lying.

"What is your name, and what's that cool piece of metal you had in your hand?" the curious, wind controlling child.

"Wing Commander James Anders, most people call me James though. And for this device, it is for self defence." He said as Meelo stared at the pistol. James quickly added. "And no, you are not allowed to play with it. Trust me." His face quickly saddened until he looked at the camera.

"What's that?" he queried, he was probably going to ask him about every piece of equipment his team had managed to get out of the police station.

James sighed. "This is a DSLR digital camera, it takes pictures in colour with very good detail, do you want me to show you?" The boy smile stretched across his face, the answer was obviously yes. He bent down and looked into the screen, he was amazed by the scene coming onto it. James focused the lens so it would take the sunset perfectly and he pressed the switch, capturing the landscape before him. He took off the camera and showed him the colour picture.

"That is so cool, it copies the picture in the camera, and its in COLOUR." He exclaimed. "Can I have one?"

"Only if you have five hundred pounds sterling." James said.

"What that?"

"A currency." James said. "Money, Cash, Wonga and so on." He said, finally getting a nod. There was a groan behind them as SG7 awoke form their slumber.

"James, keep the noise down." Mac muttered.

"Mac, it is the kid who is loud."

Mac in in sleepy state, nodded. "A cool, just the kid." Then Mac finally realised. "WHAT KID." He shouted. How did we get out Afghanistan alive with his level of stealth I will never know? James thought, putting his hand on he head and shaking it.

"Mac, the whole of the city would have heard that." James tested. By now the rest of the team had awoke from their rudely interrupted slumber. "Well, looks like the team is up." He then showed the boy everyone in his team. "Meelo, this is Mac, Gwen, Ivy, Peter and Sam. Sam, Peter, Gwen, Mac, this is Meelo." His team gave a nod, but carter just moaned keeping he head against the wall.

"Hi." They boy said ecstatically. "I got to tell my dad." This grabbed James' attention.

"Whoa, Meelo, don't do that, what if he is annoyed that we bunked here last night?"

"He won't?"

"Yes"

"Positive"

"Yes"

"Okay." James gave in. _Lets hope he isn't pissed._

_**1720 Hours 4 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0820 planet side) / PX343, Republic City, Air Temple Island, Central hall**_

"YOU PROMISSED WHAT." Tenzin shouted, it wasn't known for Tenzin to lose his head, but when are even less so to his kids. "YOU INVITED A GROUP OF PEOPLE TO STAY HERE WITHOUT EVEN ASKING, THEM BEING COMPLETE STRANGERS, no offence intend of course." Tenzin added.

"None taken sir, to be honest, we didn't ask for a stay, I thought he was only going to tell you that we may have slept in the caves under the island last night, oh and sorry about that, we aren't the best when it comes to differing customs." James said scratching his head. "I am really sorry."

Tenzin managed to recompose himself. He breathed out. "It is okay, I will have some rooms prepared for you." His eyes turned to his son. "You are grounded for a week." He said, Meelo huffed and turned about and stormed to his room.

"You had no need of doing this for us." James said in a thankful manner. "Is there something we can do in return?" he added, he evidentially would feel guilty if he were to freeload.

"All I ask of you is to help as much as you can around the place, cleaning, cooking, carrying or anything else that needs to be done around the place. It would free up time for the air benders to continue with their training and give my wife some time to relax." He smiled.

"Consider it done, and for the record it's a pleasure, I will get my colleagues to get their gear and bring it to the front door, thank you again master Tenzin." James nodded before turning 180 and walked down the stairs. Tenzin made for some of his loitering students. They had to get ready for three more guests, Lin, Bolin and Mako.

_**1740 Hours 4 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0840 planet side) / PX343, Republic City, Air Temple Island, James' bedroom**_

James had unpacked and sorted through most of his equipment, clothing and trinkets, he laid them in a neat pile before moving them into the cupboard. He placed his pistol under his pillow and locked his SA80 in a chest, before sorting out his black fatigue trousers and his black t-shirt and began to head for the door. Someone knocked, he slid the door open and out side was Ivy. "You ready?" she asked. James gave a nod in reply. "Tenzin has some guests later and we have been given some free time during that."

They made their way down the stairs. "So what is todays schedule?" James questioned.

"Clean the dishes after breakfast, that should take us until six nine fifteen local time, then we sweep and mop the entire building, between the six of us that should take till around twelve, then we have free time until five, then we have been asked to help out with the preparation for a meditation session. Dinner at 1800 and we clear up, nothing exciting, but it gives us time to think about getting home."

They entered the main hall. "I suggest we get some cleaning oil from our guns and darken, or better, blacken the hair Sam and Gwen, it would draw less suspicion, maybe we will do it to Peter too, that would be funny." James smirked.

They noticed some of SG7, had already made their ay downstairs. Mac had a large amount of food on his plate that included but not limited to, dumplings, bread rolls, eggs and a small portion of vegetables. Sam, Peter and Gwen had a more civil meal, being a cup of tea with a roll and butter. They all seemed rather embarrassed and red-faced around Mac. Sam spoke up. "Morning Anders."

"Morning Carter." James looked around and saw Pema, Tenzin's wife, with two of her children Ikki and Jinora. He nodded at them. "You must be Pema, if I am not mistaken. It is a pleasure."

"Oh, looks like we have a gentleman. You must be mister James Anders." She said with a smile on her face. "The pleasure is mine though. Please sit, and you must be Miss Lee." She said greeting the flight sergeant.

"Please call me Ivy, Miss Lee is to formal for my liking." She said sitting down "May I say again, thank you for your hospitality, we are sorry if we were intrusive in any way." She grabbed some tea and poured it into a small egg holder sized cup, the scalding emerald coloured green tea filled it. She then took a warm roll and some fresh and warm salted butter.

"Oh it is no problem, it will be good to get a few extra hands around the place." She said, the conversation continued in this manner for the next twenty minuets, and then they went to their duties. It was half twelve when they made it down to the docks, they wore their fatigue trousers and a black tee shirt. Sam and Gwen had their hair blackened and they were making their way onto the boat.

"Everyone green to go?" he asked. He got five nods in return. "All aboard then. Carter you're driving"

They got onto the boat and began to make it to the city the sea was calm and the weather was nice. On the planet the summer was coming to an end, though the weather was still warm, there was a cool breeze from the north and a late summer storm was forming over the mountains to the west, it was slowly advancing towards them, but it would be hours until it hit. They made it onto the shore, pier, to the left they could see a crew of builders making repairs to the damage they had made.

James checked his wallet, he saw he had been given a small amount of Yuan in his pocket; Pema had given them a small sum after she was more than pleased with their work. He gave out some to his team. "No over spending, and remember, we are here to observe the populace and culture. Don't do anything stupid, if you get in trouble just radio me." He put his bag on his shoulder. "Note, use your notebooks, they should have some basic Chinese to English translations on it. And finally, for the love of god, do go making headlines. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The all said quietly. Turning about and making down the dock. James and Sam decided to go and look for a café or tearoom to observe their customs; they had time to waste until the SGC redialled. The two of them made their way down an avenue, there were trees lining the sides.

Sam spoke up. "You know, this is really weird."

"How so?"

"Most of the time when SG1 is on missions, we are either getting shot at, doing some diplomatic meeting or getting experimented on by some alien. Never have I come on to a planet with the equivalent of shore leave." She answered. "It is nice, but my gut feeling says something is going to go very wrong, especially considering the gate was dialled from Earth."

"Do you have any theories on that yet?"

"I do, but none of them are optimistic." She said as they turned into a small tearoom with. It didn't look expensive, so that was a bonus. There was a radio on, playing some jazz music.

"Well, at least we know they have a good music taste." James smirked. As they sat down, he checked his bag, inside were two grenades, a pistol with two magazines, a MTP Gore-Tex jacket, webbing and his pistol holster. He removed the notebook Ivy produced on the way over and during whenever they had break. He opened the jet black book and cross-referenced the menu with it. He ordered a pot of peppermint and green tea with two cups, he gave the waitress five Yuan. James poured two cups and passed one two Sam. "Prost" he said in a terrible German accent.

"Cheers" Sam said as they took a sip of their tea.

Suddenly the radio changed from a smooth tune to a sharp stern voice, the whole tearoom looked towards the box, Sam and James included. "This is General Iroh, I regret to announce that Republic City is now under a state of emergency, we have troops of unknown origin attacking our country. I wish to ask that all of you please stay…" The radio cut out and a rumble was heard. Sam and James looked at each other.

"Looks like we are going back to work, seem like this is all to good to remain a utopia." He put on his webbing and his holster, unclipping his pistol.

"Isn't that always the case." She sighed. They ran out the door and saw two skyscrapers had collapsed, rubble sprayed all over the road and a dust cloud had swept down the avenue. The police sirens were screaming but not drowning out the screams and wailing of the civilians. They had just got stuck in war.


	7. Invasion

**Sorry about the late upload, this is due to the fact that I was at a ATC course learning about dress, discipline, administration and the inner workings of the RAF and ACO (Sounds like fun doesn't it). Anyway, I a back with a new chapter were all of the fun begins. MDAM Out**

C7: Invasion

_**2340 Hours 4 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (1407 planet side) / PX343, Republic City, Fourth Avenue, outside collapsed building**_

James noticed the fog of powdered concrete had cleared the sheer amount of damage produced by the fallen skyscrapers; the whining of both children and emergency vehicles was almost all they heard. He looked at Sam, who returned the look, a look of complete disbelief. "It is like September the eleventh all again." He muttered under his breath, he spoke up more audibly. "Something is not matching up."

"Tell be about it." Sam sighed. "First the gate activates, the next thing we know we are stuck in a war." She was in disbelief.

James tapped his left breast to activate his radio. "Guys, I need a sit rep."

"Sir, may I ask what just happened? I just saw to Jets just flew above our heads." Peter radioed. "Next thing myself and Mac know there is massive rumble and the sky is blocked by a plume of dust."

Then Gwen spoke "Ivy and I second that sir. We are currently on Tenth Avenue, Fourth Street."

"We are on Second Avenue, Eight Street sir." Peter stated.

"Copy that, meet me on Sixth Avenue, Third Street." James Informed. "Anders Out." He turned to Sam, she nodded and they began to run. The whole area was in chaos with people running one way and emergency services the other. The entrances to the subways were crowded with people going to cover. James could hear it this time; the loud rumble that slowly turned into the banshee like scream. Anders looked up and around; he was looking straight at the aircraft it was coming around for another bombing run. The fighter looked like an Earth strike-aircraft with a couple of under wing armaments, however the most noticeable thing about this aircraft was the red star on the tail wing. _Russians… No, they are part of homeworld command._ He shook off the thought and continued to run towards their meet for five minuets.

Sam and James had arrived last, everyone looked grim. Many civilians were still running around them like water around a rock. Mac spoke. "Sir, what the FUCK is going on."

"I sure as hell wish I knew." He said running his hand back into his dark hair. "All I know is that shit is about to get real. We need to get back to Air Temple Island as soon as possible, it is not hard to think that ground support from the invaders will be coming soon." They all nodded in agreement. James began the run towards the dock. Suddenly a spiral of smoke crossed their field of view as a rocket-propelled grenade hit a building, killing multiple civilians in the process. The orange light filled the street and just as quickly as it appeared it vanished leaving a burning street corner and the charred carcasses of dead human.

SG7 snuck to the opposite corner, Sam took out a M11 9mm pistol and the rest of the team upholstered 9mm Glocks. Mac using the bust of his gun smashed the glass window behind him and collected a piece of glass. Passing it to James he used it to look around the corner. There was an APC with a large flack gun on the top, he also found two troopers with assault rifles, which looked had an AK-47 look to them, he also noticed the insignia on one of their shoulders, three bars. _White, Blue and Red. It is the fucking Russians._ "This makes no fucking sense." He said.

"Sir"

"Russians." He replied, sinking to the floor. "What are they doing here?" He turned to Sam. "They are part of Homeworld command, why on Earth are they attacking civilians."

"The hell if I know." She whispered loudly, muffled by the sound of screams as the civilians tried to get away. "The bigger question is how they got a Stargate. But back to the matter at hand, the invasion."

James looked back into the piece of glass; the reflection showed that they were no more then thirty meters away. He sighed and turned back to his team, pointing into the window. They all jumped in and took cover. SG7 lay on the floor, waiting for the rumble of the APC to quieten and disappear down the road. However the instead of stopping down the street, it stopped abruptly.

"Astanovka." _Halt._ A man shouted from the BTR APC. "Kristina, Dmitri, pereyti v magazin." _Kristina, Dmitri, look in that store._

"Da, ser." _Yes sir._ Two soldiers responded. Their footsteps closed onto the position of SG7. They had their backs against a display case of the corner store. Food and other items strewn across the floor, the entire team had their pistols at the ready. They all had controlled breathing; they all glanced at each other. There was a snapping of glass as the two Russians entered the room.

Mac, looked at Sam and James. "I have an idea." He whispered. "I'll say something in Russian and we step out, with out pistols out. The Russian will make them think we are one of them." He looked around for approval, James sighed and he nodded. He cocked his pistol and prepped for engagement. He cleared his throat. He spoke two of the ten Russian words he knew. "Net, drug." _No, friend._

Mac looked down at James for help. "Moskava?" _Moscow._ "Rossiya?" _Russia._ "Net?" _No._

The two Russians looked at one another, and stepped forward, obviously confused with the random Russian words being flung at them. "Durg ili varg?" _Friend or Foe._

"Drug." James said quickly, hearing them come closer to the counter. They where mere meters away from them when James looked at his team, held out three figures began to count down. _Three… Two… One… Mark! _They all sprang up. The two Russians weren't expecting a fight, probably thinking they would slowly come out of their cover. Placing a foot in the red-haired woman's chest, Peter kicked pushing her into one of the shelves. Mac on the other hand tackled the other onto the floor. Sam, James, Ivy and Gwen made their way to shattered window, James throwing a smoke grenade to block the line of sight of the APC. Mac and Peter knocked out the Russians and they made their way down the street.

With the two unconscious soldiers on their backs, Peter and Mac quickly pointed what looked like a subway access tunnel. James and same with their newly acquired AK-71M assault rifles shot the locks off of the entrance Ivy and Gwen opened it and everyone climbed down with Mac pushing the two slumbering soldiers into the small hole. A shaft of light illuminated the entrance, but quickly dissipated as the tunnel went on. As they made their way down the tunnel, with flashlights making the direction of travel clear, they came to an entrance to the main subway line. They weren't alone.

Many of the civilians had made their way down into the tunnels, all trying to escape the madness above. The ceiling of the tunnel rumbled, dust and loose dirt falling onto the tracks as the city above began to become dust. The people didn't scream, they were instead scarily quiet, looking straight forward, almost like they had done this before. "This all seems off sir" Mac whispered as they slid down onto the gravel track bedding. They were getting strange looks, but to be fair they were wearing similar attire. "And all I hope is that these guys don't go ape on us." He said shifting one of the soldiers on his left shoulder. There was commotion as someone was running forward.

Suddenly a fist contacted itself with Peter shoulder, making him stumble forward. Turning around to see the commotion, James saw a young man lash out at his Irish teammate. Instantly everyone readied his or her weapons, assault rifles and pistols in direction of the attacker. James shouted. "What the FUCK are you doing?" The man looked familiar, he had a red scarf.

"You did this to us, you are one of those soldiers, the ones that are killing everyone." The room became even more eerie than before. "You came though the Xing Men, the ring."

"We might have, and what is that to you?" Then it suddenly clicked. "Wait, you are that detective."

"I might be, what makes you say that?" He said. James simply points at his neck. "I don't have time for this." He said running in. Mac simply dropped the Russian and go into an L-Stance, stepping to the side as the detective towards him, and past. Grabbing his collar, Mac threw the man against the side of the tube.

Mac looked deep in the eyes of the detective. "Now, Detective, We Stop This Fighting NOW." He screamed into the Detectives face with his deep Scottish voice. "You And I have More Pressing Matters Like A WHOLE FUCKING RUSSIAN INVASION GOING ABOVE OUR HEADS AS WE SPEAK. Now Son, Take That Head Out Of Your Arse, Wake Up, And Smell The Roses." The red scarfed man looked into his eyes. "They Have Guns, They Have Tanks, Jets With Bombs Filled With Multiple Payloads That Would Make The Writers Of The Geneva Convention Cry."

"And why should I believe you, you came to this city with similar gear, technology and through the ring." He looked over to the two soldiers now asleep against the wall further down, the flow of refugees still flowing through. "And you are aiding their soldiers escape."

The scots man looked into the eyes of the police officer and growled. "We may, look like them, be as foreign as them and be as advanced as them. But we are not the Russians; we are against the slaughter of the innocents. Otherwise we would have opened fire on you lot already." He let go and the Detective dropped to the floor. Mac looked at his CO, they exchanged a nod.

Looking at his watch, 0421. "Okay, we need to hold out for eleven hours before we can radio for reinforcements from the SGC. The least we can do is help as a security detail for the refugees. Everyone copy." Everyone on his team replied with a nod. "Good, SG7 pack up." And they did, with the soldiers on shoulders and weapons in hand they made for the light at the end of the tunnel.

The detective remained a few feet behind, obliviously embarrassed by his loss in temper, the stress of his city burning above was distressing enough, the figures of the team of criminals had pushed him over the edge. In all honesty he just hoped that his brother was going to get out of the city alive.

SG7 got close to the exit of the tunnel that opened onto the U-shaped valleys that surrounded the city. Expecting to see nothing but a small gathering of people, he was shocked to find the base of the valley to be full of people. A massive refugee camp had been set up, airships airlifted people out of the city, caravans of tired entered the area on the backs of vehicles, on the backs of animals or on foot, the latter being the most common approach. "Well, that's new." James gaped.

They made their way down the railway service road, the main artery into the refugee camp, the camp was only a few hours old but already earth buildings were bent from the ground, the area as a shanty town. SG7 made for the centre of the encampment, towards the village that was there before the attack. There was a wall around it with guards stationed around. They were halted. "Do you have business here?" One of the guards asked.

James looked around his group. Pulling out his assault rifle. "Is this enough, or am I also going to have to present the two attacking soldiers."

The guard was speechless until he said. "I will get my boss." He turned around and made through the gate. They waited around for about three minuets. "Ma'am, these are the people who said to have caught some attackers." The team looked though the gates and saw the face of one of the last people they needed.

"Good to see you again Chief Beifong" James said.


	8. Redial

C8: Redial

_**0714 Hours 4 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (2251 planet side) / PX343, Countryside East of Republic City, Refugee encampment, Government Relocated Headquarters, War Room**_

James walked into what looked like this village's town hall. The area was filled with people talking to on the phone, radio and even on telegram. There were map strewn all over desks with military officers looking over them, making battle and evacuation plans. James and his team walked up the side of the stage and walked over to a large table with a map of the surrounding area of Republic City.

James was surprised that they hadn't been forced into prison cells, even though they had been arrested previously, the police and army were clearly in need of information. Chief Beifong had walked ahead of them and quickly had a word with a black haired officer in a red uniform. SG7 came to a halt in front of the large table; their weapons were taken away along with the rest of their gear. The chief turned around. "Wing Commander Anders, General Carter, this is General Iroh of the United Forces."

"Pleasure" James said as he let out his hand for a shake, which the General took firmly.

"Likewise Commander" He replied, turning towards Carter, who also produced a hand. "General" "General." She responded.

Then the chief spoke. "Now the formalities are over, I would like to get back to business." They all nodded at the Lin. "I have briefed the General over your, unique, situation. Initially he thought it as a joke, but seeing what technology you possess, we have given you a pardon." She said, though she didn't seem so keen on it, but currently she had more pressing matter than a couple of 'criminals'. "To put it bluntly, we have no idea how to deal with this foe, but you do, and we need your expertise on the subject."

James and Sam looked at one another. Sam spoke up. "I believe we can help, all I need to know is whether you have access to a high frequency radio array. Unless you have the gate with you."

The General shook his head. "I am afraid not, the only place you could find that would be the radio stations around the city or at the UF headquarters. May I ask why?"

"Reinforcements, weapons, vehicles, orbital bombardment and so on." Sam stated.

"Orbital Bombardment, like from space, like big honking space guns?" Iroh said with his mouth wide open. Sam smiled, it sounded like something Jack would say. The thing is, all members of the United Nations Stargate Initiative or UNSI had to provide aid, lethal or nonlethal, to repair or prevent any destruction or killing on any non-Earth planets if it was in direct consequence of any UNSI member, this included Russia. Therefore allowing Carter to promise the people of Republic city aid.

"Not so much big honking space guns but more big honking space rockets." Mac imputed, correcting the statement as BC-304's fired missiles.

"By any chance do you have the gate with you?"

"The Xing Men? Of course, we have specialist tunnels that we use to evacuate pieced of cultural importance encase of invasion, we have learnt to evacuate all important pieces from museums after a group of, 'equalists', decided to decimated all things pro-bending." The chief said.

"Good, then you will get your aid." James stated.

_**1300 Hours 4 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0437 planet side) / PX343, Countryside East of Republic City, Refugee encampment, Government Relocated Headquarters, Town square**_

The gate activated, the geyser of energy was emitted from the centre of the ring, it then formed back into a stable pool where the 'water' rippled. All of the workers in the town centre were shocked by the sudden release in energy. Sam grabbed the radio on her left breast and clicked the speak button. "This is Brigadier General Carter to Stargate Command do you copy?"

The voice came though her speaker. "We copy you ma'am, it is good to hear you, I hope you have some good news." Said Walter

"UNSI Treaty Level Black." She replied, obviously not wanting to say those words.

"Ma'am, please repeat, did you just say Level Black?"

"I am afraid so Walter. The Russians are attacking."

"The Russians? What are they doing there?" Walter said, confused, he shouted at a member of staff. "_Get O'Neill on the phone, yes, Homeworld Command… UNSI Treaty Level Black… Patch Jack through._" Walter went back on the phone. "I'll patch you into the General now."

There was a slight crackle. Then a familiar voice came on the line "Sam, what is going on?"

"Level Black, Sir." Sam responded.

He sighed. "Oh for crying out loud. Why is always the Russians, how did they even get a gate, I need details General, and please spare the science."

"I have nothing, I don't even know how they got here." Sam replied as she glanced over to General Iroh, who started walking over, his hands gesturing for the radio. "One second sir, some one wishes to speak with you."

"Put them on Carter." Jack said. Sam passed the radio to the local General.

"This is General Iroh Huo of the United Forces, who is it that I am speaking with." He queried.

"This is General Jonathan O'Neill of the United States Air Force and Commander of Homeworld Command, what information do you wish to bring to light?"

"General…"

"Please, call me Jack."

"Jack, there is a second ring on this planet. We found it within a glacier a few years ago in the local area, this gate was moved to a remote military facility for study, and a day ago we got information that it activated and that the base was compromised. We ask for assistance for we have lost our capital and most major military facilities fighting these, Russians."

Jack sighed. "By international law, I am required to accept this request. I will contact the IOA, my superiors and all available BC-304's. One last thing, could you hand me back to Carter."

Iroh handed the small plastic device back to the General. "Sir."

"Sam, the next time you go off world, tell me, the paper work is going to be hell."

"Sorry sir, but Walter is doing a good job, and I left Major Frasier in charge, she will do fine. She takes after Janet with her level of stubbornness."

"Indeed General." There was a rustling of paper. "_Thank you captain._ Well it looks like you are in luck, you have one BC-304, and luckily for SG7 it is their good friend Robertson on the _Marathon_, he will arrive in six hours. We will send nonlethal aid and peacekeepers in four hours, you have done well General, along with SG7."

"Thank you sir." Sam said, quickly followed by a couple of radio taps from the rest of the team.

"Now you have fun, I am about to play politics. O'Neill out." The gate closed.

James let out a sigh of relief, along with all the others in the square, he looked around and his eyes met Iroh's, he walked over. "Sir, may I request some shut eye, we have been up for nearly a day, and I would imagine we will be aiding the peacekeepers when it come around to it."

"Knock yourself out commander, you aren't under my command, and there is no need for siring, just call me Iroh." He said producing a hand.

Anders accepted it and replied. "Call me James, I hope our time together will be worthwhile for both parties." He said, suddenly his train of though was broken by a loud noise.

"JJJAAAMMMEEESSS." Said a loud, but young boy, which meant one thing, Meelo. James took a deep breath and sighed, looking at the General who closed his eyes in understanding, clearly having met this boy before, as so he quickly backed off before he was dragged into it.

James turned about and was quickly tackled by the boy. "Hello, Meelo" James coughed.

"Mum look I caught a James."

"Indeed. Now that is what I call a tackle." He said looking over at Pema, who was shaking her head, but couldn't hold back her smile that was slowly creeping up her face. "Could you please get off Meelo, I have places to be." He said, but he too couldn't hide his smile.

"Awwww, come on." He pestered.

James got up but kneelt down. "I need some rest. I have been up for the past twenty-four hours; I think I am entitled to it. Plus I think it is a little past you bed time, it sure past mine " He said getting back up, ruffling the boy's hair. He walked towards one of the outlying building that SG7 had been allocated to get some rest.

He entered to building, which was a small hotel, and made for his bed, in room forty-nine. He was so tired he didn't even bother taking off his gear. He propped his head against the pillow, took a deep breath and slipped into a deep sleep.

James was awoken by a slight prod to his side. Instantly he rolled over. "Go away, I only got to sleep." He said, curling up to make himself more comfortable, though for some reason he didn't feel overly tired. He was prodded again. This time he opened his eyes to a bright light. "Mac if that is you, I am going to kick your ass." His eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and saw he was lying in a field of grass. He sat up, looking for the prodder.

"Good morning to you too." A woman said looking down at him. She had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. She wore what looked like a biker suit, with an industrial era look to it; it was a dark red and had a gear on the shoulder. She had one had on her hip looking at James with some level of disbelief.

"Good day, um… Miss?"

"Sato, the name is Asami Sato." She stated.

"Anders, James Anders." He said to himself, smirking at the reference. He got up onto his feet and looked at the woman. "By any chance do you know were on Earth I am?"

"You don't know were you are?" She said, James just shook his head. "I guess I have to welcome you to the spirit world." A blank look was his response. "The spirit world, you know, the world where the spirits reside." She said, he just gave another confused blank look. "You have no idea what I am talking about do you."

"Right on the money." He said. "I am even more confused on how I got here. I was asleep a couple of minuets ago."

She looked him over. Asami was slightly confused by the strange equipment he had on, a L-shaped device on his thigh, a number of balls on his hip and what looked like an impossibly small radio on his left breast. "Follow me, I am sure Korra would like to talk to you, she the spiritual one."


	9. Spirit

**MDAM- Hope you are enjoying your mega upload Easter, I am sure as hell not. I Expect at least two chapters of Untold Prologue by the end of next week and at least and extra chapter of Darkness Before Dawn. Anyhow, enough of me, you enjoy your chapter of Stargate: The Four Elements. MDAM Out**

C9: Spirit

_**1332 Hours 4 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0509 planet side) / PX343, Spirit World, Position Unknown**_

James and Asami walked through the green fields of the spirit world for a couple of minuets, Asami was walking through the world as if it was nothing special, but James had his mouth gaping open like a kid in a candy store. The colour palette was that of teals and bright, and strong greens, like something out of a fairy tale. The flowers and plants looked fantastic and put James into awe, but not as much as the animals, or what Asami corrected, Spirits.

They flew in the air with the grace of a dancer, or crawled, walked or squirmed across the ground in a manner that could only be described as a strange beauty. They too had a strange colouring to them, and had a weird variety, frim strange nutmeg beiges, salmon pinks and sea foam turquoise. Some of them did indeed look like animals and other more humanoid, there were even some that looked like a thick swarm of insects or like a cloud.

We came to a clearing, were a mass expanse of the magenta spread across the field. Pink flowers dotted the landscape, and in the very centre was an off-yellow beam of light piecing the sky. However next to it was a lone table with two people conversing. James and Asami made their way down through the field, the grass reaching up to the top of James' boots.

They came to a halt in front of the table. There was a rather large man in a fern green robe; he had long silver-grey hair and pale porcelain skin, his eyes were an odd golden colour. Across the table was a woman in her early twenties who had dark skin colour, similar to that of Native Americans, sharp cobalt blue eyes that matched the colour of her leather and cloth clothing. She wore brown leather too with a white fur lining, contrasting with her shoulder length jet-black hair.

They both sat at a walnut table with a red cloth covering it, protecting the wood from the heat of the two ceramic tea cups filled with a green water, and the heat of the large teapot that sat in the centre of the table next to a small green vase with one of the pink flowers from the field in side it. They stopped their conversation and turned to see James and Asami approach.

"Korra, Iroh, this is…"

"Wing Commander James Anders, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said, producing a hand towards the two sitting members of the conversation. The man took it and shook it.

"Iroh Huo, the pleasure is mine, we hardly see any new faces around here." The large man said, with a really friendly and pleasant tone.

"I take it that you are Iroh senior then."

"Indeed, you must have met my grand nephew." He smiled as his grip loosened, James then turning to the woman.

"Korra Nán, it is nice to meet you." She turned to Asami. "Where did you find him?"

Asami crossed her arms and smiled. "Asleep in the middle of a path."

"Asleep?" Korra said not quit believing the story.

"Asleep and without any knowledge about the spirit world or spirits in general and by the looks of it, doesn't know you are the Avatar."

Then James piped up. "What's that?" clearly confused by the use of the title. This time all three of the locals looked at him with tilted heads.

"You have no idea what the Avatar is?" Korra asked. James simply nodded. "Did you fall from space or something?"

"I guess if you look at it, you are correct with that statement." He said, the three already confused people became even more so. To help clear up the statement he said. "Have you heard of the of the Xing Men?" They all nodded. "Well to put it simply it is what it says on the tin, a gate for the stars."

"So you are saying you come from the stars?" Iroh said.

"That is what I am saying, we use it to travel from one star to another. In this case, the gate opened into a museum in republic city. Hence our lack of understanding of the spirits and the Avatar."

"So you are telling me that you have come to the spirit world, without even knowing what it was or how you got here." Korra said.

"Well, I was asleep in bed before I got here."

"You fell asleep, and you got entered the spirit world? I usually takes years of meditation, training and determination to get into the spirit world, and even then there is a slim chance that you can even enter at all." Korra said. "And you just fell asleep!"

"Yes."

"I must say I am impressed." Iroh said, stroking his beard. "But what worries me is your attire."

"My combat equipment?" James said.

"Why would you be wearing that asleep, the last time I heard Republic City was safe." He said.

James scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, about that."

"James?"

"Well, lets just say…" He stuttered. "We aren't the only ones who came though a gate from our world and well… Republic City has been lost."

"Lost!" Korra and Asami said in bewilderment, before looking at the spire of light.

James was confused again. "Erm, ladies."

"We need to go. Now." Korra said then they ran through into the spire. James just sat down where Korra had just sat, looking across at Iroh

"What just happened?" James queried.

Iroh sighed. "Korra may be of Water tribe birth, but she has the impatience and hot headedness of a Fire bender. One day it will hurt her."

"Then why didn't you stop her?"

"The same reason you didn't. 'It is none of my business' and sometimes the best way to realise your way of thinking is wrong is to be knocked off the podium and into the dirt."

"You sure know a way with words."

"I get told that a lot." He smiled. "Now I believe you need to get back to work." James nodded in agreement, he sat back and closed his eyes, and he took a deep breath.

_**1350 Hours 4 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0527 planet side) / PX343, Countryside East of Republic City, Refugee encampment, **_**Huizh****o****u**** Hotel,**_** Room 49**_

James' eyes opened to his bleak room, he looked at his watch. The numbers 13:50 blinked on as he pressed the button on the side of the black device. He sat up and looked around the room before swinging his legs around and then onto the floor. Standing up, he made his way towards the door. _That was a really weird dream; it seemed real._ He shrugged off the thought. _Probably the sleep deprivation._ He reasoned as he made his way down the stairs, out the door and towards the town square. James walked towards the General.

Stopping in front of the black haired man, James spoke. "Iroh, may I ask you something?"

"Ah, James, what do you wish to speak about?"

"Something called the Spirit World?"

"Ah yes, I may not be an expert in the subject but I can perhaps inform you on the details." They walked up to the gate. "What would you like to know?"

James ran his hand through his hair. "How does one enter the Sprit World?"

"Through either meditation or though a spirit portal. May I ask why?"

"Well, could one enter the Spirit World through say, sleep?"

I have never heard of such an event, but with the portals now open for good, and if you relax and let your mind drift far enough in, say, a deep slumber, I believe there is a slight chance. It would be better if you checked up with Tenzin, he knows what he knows more about the subject than I do."

"Thank you Iroh." James said glancing back at his watch, 14:00. The centre ring began to turn, the seven of the nine orange chevrons lit up until eventually the unstable vortex erupted from the rings centre before settling into a vertical pool. James got out his radio.

"This is Major Cassandra Frasier, do you copy SG7?"

"Loud and clear Major, this is Wing Commander Anders, we are ready for the delivery."

"Copy that sir, sending peacekeepers now. SGC out." She finished, seconds later a multitude of armed combat soldiers walked out of the event horizon each pushing a large two metre tall cardboard boxes. They wore a multitude of camouflages, from British in MTP, American in a Grey Digital, German in Flecktarn, French in CCE and Canadians in CADPAT patterns. Each had their members wore the flag of their respective nations on their shoulders, however they all wore a blue beret as they were representatives of the UN as this was under UNSI protocol.

Their were however no Russians on the team due to the possibility that they might have conflicting feelings about going into battle against their comrades, even though many had said whey had wished to aid the other nations. One of the British soldiers came forward and saluted James; he was a tall black man, with brown eyes and black hair. "Squadron Leader Alistair Armstrong Sir, it is a pleasure to see you again." He said in an accent of Sothern London, he dropped his hand back to his side.

"Good to see you too, weren't you the one I had to pull out of central Kabul in the middle of an ambush, literally" James said remembering the that evacuation well, the area was swarming with insurgents and this small fireteam, fireteam Maroon, were stuck in the middle of a firefight and his team, Fireteam Sierra which now made up SG7, had to evacuate Maroon. Armstrong had taken a bullet to his leg and couldn't walk so James had to grab his arms and pull him into the back of a Chinook helicopter whilst under Kalashnikov fire.

"Lets hope you don't have to do a repeat."

"Indeed." He said as they walked over to General Iroh. The black haired man turned around and saw the two officers approach. "General Hou, this is Squadron Leader Alistair Armstrong of the Royal Air Force Regiment, he is the third highest ranking officer of all Earth forces on base."

"General"

"Squadron Leader."

"And Squadron Leader Armstrong, this is General Iroh Hou, the General of the United Forces, head officer of all United Republic Forces, Air, Land and Sea, and during crisis's like no, head of Police." James finished. "Now Mr Armstrong, I do believe you have a roster."

"Yes sir." The Alistair said taking out a clipboard from his bag. "Now, we have brought with us on our first round, UNSPKO* DPKO** Company Alpha, which contains five sections; Section One, French and German Army fireteams Terre and Erde, Section Two, Canadian Marine fireteams Nautilus and Atlantis, Section Three, American Air Force fireteams Houston and Chicago, Section Four, British Joint Forces fireteams Vanguard and Vulcan, Section Five, UN Communications and support. We have also brought radio communications equipment, UN nonlethal aid, including tents, food, water and medical supplies. Lethal aid on the other hand includes a large amount of C4 explosives, 50 SA80 assault rifles, with 40 under barrel grenade launchers, 75 9mm Browning pistols. 150 standard issue HG 85 hand grenades, enough ammunition to supply a small nation."

The General leaned towards James. "Is that a lot?"

"Sir, I think we might just win this war."

*United Nations Space Peace Keeping Organisation

**Department of Peacekeeping Operations


	10. Retaliation

C8: Reinforcements

_**0714 Hours 4 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (2251 planet side) / PX343, Countryside East of Republic City, Refugee encampment, Government Relocated Headquarters, War Room**_

James walked into what looked like this village's town hall. The area was filled with people talking to on the phone, radio and even on telegram. There were map strewn all over desks with military officers looking over them, making battle and evacuation plans. James and his team walked up the side of the stage and walked over to a large table with a map of the surrounding area of Republic City.

James was surprised that they hadn't been forced into prison cells, even though they had been arrested previously, the police and army were clearly in need of information. Chief Beifong had walked ahead of them and quickly had a word with a black haired officer in a red uniform. SG7 came to a halt in front of the large table; their weapons were taken away along with the rest of their gear. The chief turned around. "Wing Commander Anders, General Carter, this is General Iroh of the United Forces."

"Pleasure" James said as he let out his hand for a shake, which the General took firmly.

"Likewise Commander" He replied, turning towards Carter, who also produced a hand. "General" "General." She responded.

Then the chief spoke. "Now the formalities are over, I would like to get back to business." They all nodded at the Lin. "I have briefed the General over your, unique, situation. Initially he thought it as a joke, but seeing what technology you possess, we have given you a pardon." She said, though she didn't seem so keen on it, but currently she had more pressing matter than a couple of 'criminals'. "To put it bluntly, we have no idea how to deal with this foe, but you do, and we need your expertise on the subject."

James and Sam looked at one another. Sam spoke up. "I believe we can help, all I need to know is whether you have access to a high frequency radio array. Unless you have the gate with you."

The General shook his head. "I am afraid not, the only place you could find that would be the radio stations around the city or at the UF headquarters. May I ask why?"

"Reinforcements, weapons, vehicles, orbital bombardment and so on." Sam stated.

"Orbital Bombardment, like from space, like big honking space guns?" Iroh said with his mouth wide open. Sam smiled, it sounded like something Jack would say. The thing is, all members of the United Nations Stargate Initiative or UNSI had to provide aid, lethal or nonlethal, to repair or prevent any destruction or killing on any non-Earth planets if it was in direct consequence of any UNSI member, this included Russia. Therefore allowing Carter to promise the people of Republic city aid.

"Not so much big honking space guns but more big honking space rockets." Mac imputed, correcting the statement as C-305's fired missiles.

"By any chance do you have the gate with you?"

"The Xing Men? Of course, we have specialist tunnels that we use to evacuate pieced of cultural importance encase of invasion, we have learnt to evacuate all important pieces from museums after a group of, 'equalists', decided to decimated all things pro-bending." The chief said.

"Good, then you will get your aid." James stated.

_**1300 Hours 4 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0437 planet side) / PX343, Countryside East of Republic City, Refugee encampment, Government Relocated Headquarters, Town square**_

The gate activated, the geyser of energy was emitted from the centre of the ring, it then formed back into a stable pool where the 'water' rippled. All of the workers in the town centre were shocked by the sudden release in energy. Sam grabbed the radio on her left breast and clicked the speak button. "This is Brigadier General Carter to Stargate Command do you copy?"

The voice came though her speaker. "We copy you ma'am, it is good to hear you, I hope you have some good news." Said Walter

"UNSI Treaty Level Black." She replied, obviously not wanting to say those words.

"Ma'am, please repeat, did you just say Level Black?"

"I am afraid so Walter. The Russians are attacking."

"The Russians? What are they doing there?" Walter said, confused, he shouted at a member of staff. "_Get O'Neill on the phone, yes, Homeworld Command… UNSI Treaty Level Black… Patch Jack through._" Walter went back on the phone. "I'll patch you into the General now."

There was a slight crackle. Then a familiar voice came on the line "Sam, what is going on?"

"Level Black, Sir." Sam responded.

He sighed. "Oh for crying out loud. Why is always the Russians, how did they even get a gate, I need details General, and please spare the science."

"I have nothing, I don't even know how they got here." Sam replied as she glanced over to General Iroh, who started walking over, his hands gesturing for the radio. "One second sir, some one wishes to speak with you."

"Put them on Carter." Jack said. Sam passed the radio to the local General.

"This is General Iroh Huo of the United Forces, who is it that I am speaking with." He queried.

"This is General Jonathan O'Neill of the United States Air Force and Commander of Homeworld Command, what information do you wish to bring to light?"

"General…"

"Please, call me Jack."

"Jack, there is a second ring on this planet. We found it within a glacier a few years ago in the local area, this gate was moved to a remote military facility for study, and a day ago we got information that it activated and that the base was compromised. We ask for assistance for we have lost our capital and most major military facilities fighting these, Russians."

Jack sighed. "By international law, I am required to accept this request. I will contact the IOA, my superiors and all available Earth Ships. One last thing, could you hand me back to Carter."

Iroh handed the small plastic device back to the General. "Sir."

"Sam, the next time you go off world, tell me, the paper work is going to be hell."

"Sorry sir, but Walter is doing a good job, and I left Major Frasier in charge, she will do fine. She takes after Janet with her level of stubbornness."

"Indeed General." There was a rustling of paper. "_Thank you captain._ Well it looks like you are in luck, you have the one C-305, and luckily for SG7 it is their good friend Robertson on the _Marathon_, he will arrive in six hours. We will send nonlethal aid and peacekeepers in four hours, you have done well General, along with SG7."

"Thank you sir." Sam said, quickly followed by a couple of radio taps from the rest of the team.

"Now you have fun, I am about to play politics. O'Neill out." The gate closed.

James let out a sigh of relief, along with all the others in the square, he looked around and his eyes met Iroh's, he walked over. "Sir, may I request some shut eye, we have been up for nearly a day, and I would imagine we will be aiding the peacekeepers when it come around to it."

"Knock yourself out commander, you aren't under my command, and there is no need for siring, just call me Iroh." He said producing a hand.

Anders accepted it and replied. "Call me James, I hope our time together will be worthwhile for both parties." He said, suddenly his train of though was broken by a loud noise.

"JJJAAAMMMEEESSS." Said a loud, but young boy, which meant one thing, Meelo. James took a deep breath and sighed, looking at the General who closed his eyes in understanding, clearly having met this boy before, as so he quickly backed off before he was dragged into it.

James turned about and was quickly tackled by the boy. "Hello, Meelo" James coughed.

"Mum look I caught a James."

"Indeed. Now that is what I call a tackle." He said looking over at Pema, who was shaking her head, but couldn't hold back her smile that was slowly creeping up her face. "Could you please get off Meelo, I have places to be." He said, but he too couldn't hide his smile.

"Awwww, come on." He pestered.

James got up but kneelt down. "I need some rest. I have been up for the past twenty-four hours; I think I am entitled to it. Plus I think it is a little past you bed time, it sure past mine " He said getting back up, ruffling the boy's hair. He walked towards one of the outlying building that SG7 had been allocated to get some rest.

He entered to building, which was a small hotel, and made for his bed, in room forty-nine. He was so tired he didn't even bother taking off his gear. He propped his head against the pillow, took a deep breath and slipped into a deep sleep.

James was awoken by a slight prod to his side. Instantly he rolled over. "Go away, I only got to sleep." He said, curling up to make himself more comfortable, though for some reason he didn't feel overly tired. He was prodded again. This time he opened his eyes to a bright light. "Mac if that is you, I am going to kick your ass." His eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and saw he was lying in a field of grass. He sat up, looking for the prodder.

"Good morning to you too." A woman said looking down at him. She had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. She wore what looked like a biker suit, with an industrial era look to it; it was a dark red and had a gear on the shoulder. She had one had on her hip looking at James with some level of disbelief.

"Good day, um… Miss?"

"Sato, the name is Asami Sato." She stated.

"Anders, James Anders." He said to himself, smirking at the reference. He got up onto his feet and looked at the woman. "By any chance do you know were on Earth I am?"

"You don't know were you are?" She said, James just shook his head. "I guess I have to welcome you to the spirit world." A blank look was his response. "The spirit world, you know, the world where the spirits reside." She said, he just gave another confused blank look. "You have no idea what I am talking about do you."

"Right on the money." He said. "I am even more confused on how I got here. I was asleep a couple of minuets ago."

She looked him over. Asami was slightly confused by the strange equipment he had on, a L-shaped device on his thigh, a number of balls on his hip and what looked like an impossibly small radio on his left breast. "Follow me, I am sure Korra would like to talk to you, she the spiritual one."


	11. Future Industries

**MDAM- I know, I DID IT AGAIN, another weekend without an update, but don't worry, I am back, and with a new chapter for you, I was just doing more road marching with the Air Cadets again so I didn't get back until five on Sunday, where I was tired and couldn't do much more than finish the first season of Sensate (Trust me it is a good comeback for the Witchouski twins after the mess that was Jupiter Ascending). Also I had a chapter of **_**Halo: The Untold Prologue **_**to finish too. MDAM Out. **

C11: Future Industries

_**0703 Hours 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0040 planet side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Future Industries Industrial Estate East, Yue Suspension Bridge South (**__**A2 X6 Y65)**_

Fireteams Nautilus and Sierra met up with Vulcan and Chicago on the south side of the bridge, no casualties on the UNSPKO side, but complete loss for the Russians with nothing but the burnt out husks of BTR's and the bloody remains of soldiers.

"Is the bridge rigged properly?" Asked James.

"Yes sir." Replied the English Captain. "C-4 has been place on all the weak points on this side of the bridge, if they do as much as stumble over the bridge after drinking too much Vodka, they will down the cross river connection by one."

"Good to hear." James said. "But our current goal is to get the final SAM and Radar sites in the Future Industries facility before The _Marathon _enters atmosphere, and just for the record, they will be arriving in the system in" he check the time. "Under twenty minuets, and I don't with to have an air marshal on my ass because we cant flick a few switches and blow a couple of metal boxes up."

"So what's the plan Commander?" Asked the American Lieutenant.

"To put it simply, we are going to target this area here." He pointed to a tall chimney on the map and then to the tower in the distance, silhouetted against the cloud, cloud that where slightly backlit by the moon, creating semi-twilit sky, where you could see the slight jury rig of a long range Radar. "There is also a short range Radar stationed here." He pointed at the dock. "Along with multiple SAM launch sites. The problem is that we where not able to get enough information regarding the troop count of the base due to our UAV being shot down."

"So we are going to destroy these SAM's?"

"No we don't have time for that, we are going to paint them with out laser designators, our job is hostage rescue, and collecting what ever research notes they have and bugging out before the cavalry comes?"

"Cavalry?" asked the captain.

The Wing Commander chuckled "Have you ever heard of a MAC round?"

_**0703 Hours 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0045 planet side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Future Industries Industrial Estate East, Research Facility Wu**_

_Three, Two, One, MARK._ James thought as he pressed the detonation key for the breaching charge breaking through the wall and killing the two soldiers whom where unfortunate enough to be on the other side of the wall. The directed explosion shattering their backs, their bodies pieced by the flying debris that was the remains of the brick wall. "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE." James shouted as his team filled into the building.

The other sides where taken care of by Vulcan, Nautilus and Chicago. The Russians all caught in the sheer mass of automatic fire caught them by surprise. The team acted quickly as it wouldn't be long until the Russians sent reinforcements from the main peninsula would try and cross the bridge. Though two thirds of their forces would be whittled down due to two of the three southern bridges would be destroyed, the third platoon could still inflict some heavy damage if they got close.

He tapped his shoulder. "Room one clear moving into corridor."

"Copy." Replied the three other fireteam commanders, over the radio. Mac readied his L82 as Ivy slowly opened the door. Their where Russians running up and down the corridors, each soring out the equipment they had slept in, Ivy counted five coming their way. Giving a thumb down and a held up five-fingers before pointing down the corridor.

James got out a flash bag pulled the pin and rolled it down the corridor towards the unsuspecting soldier who didn't see it in the cold and dark industrial hallway. Closing the door quickly James waited. _Bang._ Mac kicked down the door and fired on the enemy. Riddling them with bullets, he gestured his team to follow, only to kick the door on the opposite side of the corridor and quickly scanning it. "Clear sir." Shouted the Scotsman. James and his team kept making their way down the corridor, until they got to the main wide-open room with what looked like massive mechanical suits.

Peter whispered in his ear. "I bet Anime lovers everywhere would want to be here now." Obviously noticing the Mech suits. "Shame they are going to be destroyed."

James ignoring him tapped his shoulder. "In the main laboratory."

"Copy that sir. Just entering the area too. We are coming out on the catwalk." Said the commander of Chicago.

"We are on the ground floor." Said the Captain.

"Catwalk south side." Said the Canadian leader.

"Copy all. Remember, hostages and friendlies, don't go dishing friendly fire."

Then came on the German commander. "Before you go in, you might want to note the large number of guns being pointed at the hostages."

"What is your plan?"

"Yours but in the third dimension, call it aerial support." Radioed the French commander.

"Okay, I like the sound of that. Breach on my MARK." James shouldered his rifle. "Three, Two, One, MARK." He said as Mac rammed the door down with his boot before rolling and unloading an entire clip into one of the rooms units, downing them. Peter, Ivy, Gwen and James took a more precise approach, picking of targets one by one with their DMR's, as German and French forces broke the glass, and shooting with their MP5-K's and FAMAS sub machine guns and assault rifles, as they lowered themselves using rope and shooting all those trying to get at the civilians.

The American M16A3 and Canadian SA80A2 fire from the catwalk provided good enough supressing fire for the Germans and French, and the two ground British teams where picking off those who tried to reinforce from the other rooms.

Vulcan and Sierra walked towards the first area with Civilians. Ivy offered her hand. "Come with me."

"Who are you?" Said the worker.

"People working with the United Forces and that is all you need to know." Ivy said as the res of the team kept the Russian soldiers on the ground with supressing fire. "And right now, it looks like you need a hand anyway. So take my lead and get out of here."

They took the soldiers lead and headed for the door, keeping their heads down, Ivy keeping the doors open for the white coats to leave quickly. She grabbed one of the scientist shoulders. "When they get out of here, run as far away as you can."

"Why?"

"There wont be much of this place in…" She glanced at her watch. "Ten minuets time. Future Industries is going out with a bang."

"Oh, right." He muttered

"So get your ass moving." Ivy hinted, before the man began to sprint down the corridor towards his friends. "Fucking Eggheads." She muttered to herself, before allowing the next wave of hostages through the door.

Meanwhile James and the rest of Sierra had advanced towards the centre of the room, though their had been one or two casualties within the teams and one fatality on the American Chicago team, the Russians in comparison where falling like leaves in Autumn.

The French and German teams where now all on the ground and where doing a tactical stepped advance. Two teams give supressing fire as one team advanced, until they where all at the same level. Then a Russian shot one of the French team in the head, one of the team scrambled into cover and pulled the body into cover. He mumbled "Tu as un idiot, Jean-Paul." as he grabbed his dog tags, but he quickly composed himself and popped back out of cover and with a newfound fury, began unloading into the Russian soldiers.

The French soldier grabbed a grenade and threw it towards the enemy, killing three soldiers in a matter of seconds. By this point the Moral of the Russians had dwindled, most of them seemed very inexperienced and sloppy, and with their losses, they got even sloppier. Until eventually the UNSPKO managed to get to the centre of the room. A bandage attached to the barrel of the gun was raised and someone shouted. "We surrender. Please just let us live."

James and Peter looked at one another and shrugged. "Okay hands up and step out the fox hole slowly, but drop you weapons first, that includes knives."

"Okay." The same soldier replied. "We are coming out, don't shoot."

"I won't." he said still pointing his weapon at the fox hole, his finger off the trigger but still ready for any sudden moves. But one by one the soldier made their way out, some of them officers, others non-commissioned, but all of them where Russian.

"Who are you?" One of them asked, he was a tall blonde lieutenant colonel.

"Wing Commander James Anders, United Nations Space Peacekeeping Organisation, British Contingent. May I ask who you are?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Ivan Resnov, Russian Air Force, Russian Stargate Expeditionary Force, First Recon, and this is my second in command, Sergeant Natasha Timofeyevna."

"Are these your men?"

"Yes and no, half my team went missing during a patrol a day and a half ago, but you killed the Colonel here so technically I am the highest ranking officer this side of the Yue river, that is until the three platoons of soldiers come across the river."

James smiled, and his watch beeped, the _Marathon_ was in orbit. Reaching into his pocket, he picked out a beacon, and pressing the button, he told the _Marathon_ their position. "Looks like we have to go, you have a choice, get blasted out of existence or be arrested."

"I think our surrender shows what way we are leaning." He said. James fiddled with the beacon, telling the _Marathon _pick up all life signs, not just team beacons, a couple of seconds a light engulfed those in the room

_**0711 Hours 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0103 planet side) / PX343, C-305 RAF Marathon, Bridge**_

The white light dissipated and the bridge came into view, where Air Marshal Robertson stood facing the window, looking down at the planet below. It looked like Earth so much, with grey tundra's, white ice caps, green planes and yellow deserts, but the most notable mark on the ground was the strange pillar of light that emanated from the area that was Republic City.

James stood to attention and saluted the man in MTP camouflage clothing. "Good morning sir, enjoying the view."

"I know it is almost blasphemy to say this, but this is a better view than Earths."

James chuckled. "Yes sir."

He turned around to face the wing commander and returned the salute. "Enough chatter, do you wish to see some experimental fireworks?"

"I thought you would never ask." James smiled. The Air Marshal turning around and nodding at a flight lieutenant, who began typing away at a computer.

The Marshal tapped his ear and spoke into a small microphone. "All hands, be advised we are testing our new toy, so please look out your nearest window and watch it bring destruction to all those who trifle with us."

The ship shook, a beam of orange light pierced the atmosphere with great speed, levelling anything in a three hundred metre radius, as the one tonne, Naquada magnetic superconductor accelerated, Ferro-uranium slug slammed into the surface at speed of around a three kilometres a second.


	12. A Bridge Over Troubled Water

**MDAM- I am finally back on schedule, for once. This chapter is largely based ****on the suspension Spec ops mission in MW2. Enjoy –MDAM out**

C12: A bridge over troubled water

_**0715 Hours 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0107 planet side) / PX343, C-305 RAF Marathon, Bridge**_

The MAC round hit the surface at a scary velocity; the flash created as the massive slug penetrated the surface was spectacular. One of the screens showed a geosynchronous probes perspective, the area where the future industries industrial estate once was and where the C4 rigged bridges remained, all the those who were crossing where killed or injured in the collapse on two of the three bridges had become nothing more than rubble. James just stood there trying to take it in. "Well fuck me."

"I would rather not commander." Smirked the Air Marshal.

"Yes, sir." He said, not quiet sure whether it was a good time to make a joke after the use of what could be arguably a Weapon of Mass Destruction. But as the smoke began to rise up James looked at the city that the UNSPKO had just scarred. "What are our orders sir?"

"We are going to beam all of you down to the surface alongside some local auxiliaries that took down the east, we are going to take down this city by force."

"So when do we leave."

He checked his watch. "You have thirty minuets to restock your equipment then, you are going to cross the Wu Bridge. We cannot beam you straight in; someone is equipping them with some pretty high-end technology. God knows what they are going to do next; all we know is that we cannot MAC the city, to many civilians could still remain, also somehow they have more troops in the north towards the mountain range, go knows how they where able to get so many in the area."

"So point, shoot, kill. Nothing else."

The man smirked. "More or less."

_**0745 Hours 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0137 planet side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Wu Bridge (South Side)**_

The light dissipated as the four fire teams, Sierra, Vanguard (Whisky), Terre (Tango) and Erde (Echo) appeared in front of a couple of slightly surprised United Forces Soldiers. The UF (Zulu) soldiers where kitted out with the US Digital webbing and uniform, though each had a grey and tan embodied URoN insignia on their shoulder piece. Many of them had rifles of some and other had pistols. _They would be the benders_. James noted.

One of the men came up, one he recognised instantly. "Wing commander. Good to see you alive and well." Said the black haired man.

"Likewise General." James said, making a quick, jest like salute. "How are you and UF fireteam Zuko finding the equipment?"

"It is quiet something. This Kevlar substance is something out of a fairy tale, the number of time my team has survived be in hit by shrapnel and bullets are astounding." He cleared his throat. "Any how, shall we get down to business?"

James cocked his SA80 and looked across the bridge, the twilit bridge was calm as the autumn winds began to sweep the dust from the recent events off the bridge as the fires raged on behind them as industrial steel and iron began to weaken causing the remaining MAC damaged buildings to collapse. He used his thermal optics to scan the area. So far nothing caught his eye.

"All ready?" he asked. The rest nodded, he tapped his shoulder. "Hotel Quebec this is Sierra Actual, heading into the city, phase three of operation Jasmine Dragon is go."

"We hear you loud and clear, we are going to bring in additional reinforcements in a days time. Good luck and god speed. Hotel Quebec out."

Erde and Sierra took the centre, the UF troops took the left and the Terre and Vanguard took the right. Crouching behind cars they moved stealthy along the bridge, many on fire team Zuko had taken out their 9mm pistols.

_BANG_

The bridge shook uncontrollably as the south side began to wobble, shake and begin to collapse. James looked at the General who was looking right back at him. Then at the top of this voice he shouted. "RUN."

And so they ran, really, really hard. The bender team began to move to the centre, along with Terre and Vanguard, the metal benders moving the abandoned Sato mobiles out of the way. The top level of the bridge fell on their road level. The Russians had not rigged the entire bridge; their resources must have been strained as it was. But as this top level fell and they had to go up a level, people where waiting for them. A hail of rifle fire came down, the UF and UNSPKO forces had to hide behind the vehicles.

One of the metal benders turned to James. "I need to borrow your rifle."

"What?"

"You rifle, can I borrow it, I know where the soldiers are shooting from."

"How?"

"As a metal bender, I can sense and feel the metal around me, it is like a sixth sense, I feel the bullets come from a certain direction and all I need to do is point my self towards it and pull the trigger." He said simply. James reluctantly handed him the rifle, though the man was nowhere near as proficient with the weapon as he was, he wasn't the one with metal sensing capable abilities. _If we had these guys in Afghanistan, IED's wouldn't have been such a problem._ James thought to himself.

The metal bender, took a few deep breaths, closed his eyes in a sort of meditation and then quickly pooped around cover and took a shot at the Russians. He looked around and saw a couple other metal benders had also borrowed rifles and where following a similar strategy. But the Russians learned and now where concentrating fire more on the benders.

Passing the rifle back to James the man said. "It worked well whilst it lasted?"

"How many now?"

"Guessing by the number of long metal objects that are still firing small metal objects, I would say around thirteen."

"So we outnumber them."

"Yes, but they have the high ground."

James needed time to think. Then he asked. "You metal benders can shape metal with your bare hands right?" the man simply nodded. "Could you possibly bend the steel in the car to form a three inch thick wall of steel, large enough to keep three men behind?"

The man scoffed. "Oh, ye of little faith." Before beginning to reform the cars and other Sato mobiles into a small wall of metal two benders shifted the wall in to the side of van before Mac, James, a fire and metal bender slid behind it. "Now all you do is push we will cover you."

"Copy that, moving in three, two, one." Said one of the metal bender privates as he pushed the sheet of metal towards the enemy. Looking over at Mac, James nodded at him, and a smile grew over his face. Grabbing the AT4-CS rocket launchers they readied themselves as the prattle of small arms fire hit the other side of the steel, doing little more than dent it.

Looking at the fire bender. "General, cut open two hole large enough to fire one of these into the enemy lines." James asked of Iroh. The Bender simple nodded and simply cut through the metal before punching the holes clear. Looking at the metal bender James spoke again. "Hold the sheet level as Mac and I shoot."

The man nodded and the two Earth soldiers aimed up at the dim street map lit road, a muzzle flash alerting them to the Russian position. Firing one of the rockets, the explosion rocket the bridge a bit and took out a number of troops. The bender he was speaking to before shouted. "Six left!"

Suddenly a bullet past through the steel, most likely a armour piercing .50 Calibre rifle round, passing relatively close to James' face. "I preyed to the Almighty to get me out of this mess, but he's pretty sure you're fucked." He joked.

James smirking a little prepped his launcher. "Stop quoting Braveheart and start killing."

"Yes sir." He said pointing his L82 out the hole in the steel wall, letting hell break lose as James pulled the trigger, launching the high explosive round into the group of Russian soldiers.

James' Bender friend _(I need to get that mans name) _shouted. "That is the lot sir."

"Thank you corporeal. Everyone move up." He shouted as the five fireteam jumped into the cover provided by the collapsed bridge, they where now on the upper level. Looking around with his thermal scope he found the area clear. "Okay move up slowly."

And with that they all made their way down the street. The moonlight had begun to break the cloud as the temperature continued to drop. Then there was a loud ringing noise. He looked to his left and saw what remained of a Frenchman's head. Shouting at the top of his voice James called out. "SNIPER, EVERYONE GET DOWN." And everyone complied. But the worst was still to come as the sound of an engine roared in the clam, post storm environment. It was an attack gunship, a Mil MI-35 Hind. Its rotary cannons begging to spin and fire. "GET COVER." Shouted the wing commander as the barrage of bullets and missiles hit the road surface. The explosion knocked him back to the edge.

"IVY, USE THE AT4-CS NOW." He shouted, hoping the message got across. And with one shot the hind had got hit square in the cockpit. Killing the pilot, but what caught his attention was the sound of another bullet flying through the air and hitting Ivy in the back. "IVY." He shouted. But nothing happened apart form the fact she collapsed onto the deck, the bullet pieced her arm and took a nasty portion out. But with a quick pivot of the head he noticed the helicopter was making its way into the bridge, its bladed damaging the supports before crashing into the structure.

The bridge shuddered. Bucking under the intense stress being placed upon it. Picking up Ivy, James ran to the barrier shouting. "Everyone jump. NOW" as he flung his and her bodies off the bridge. Plunging into the freezing waters as the bridge collapsed around them.


	13. Safehouse

**MDAM- I am here to inform you that I will be posting a chapter late in a fortnight due to the fact that I am doing the Nijmegen March this year. So I will be out the country for the whole of the week, which means no writing can be typed up and uploaded on the Sunday, I will try to, at best of my abilities, to uploaded it as soon as possible, the earliest I can probably get it up by is the Tuesday (28th). So wish me luck and enjoy this chapter. NOTE: The chapter of Halo: The Untold Prologue will be uploaded on Friday due to the fact that I will be leaving on Friday on my way to Holland. MDAM Out.**

C13: Safehouse

The first thing she noticed was the taste of salt in her mouth. Then came the stinging of the brine in her eyes. Those very brown eyes shot open, the salt filled mouth tried to create a scream, only to be silenced as a cough and choke as the seawater had filled her lungs. Attempting to flail in pandemonium and pain, she attempted to move her limbs, only three where responsive, the forth was numb and the point was screaming in pain, she attempted to shout another time with the gurgle of sea water in her mouth slowly suffocating her and muffling the noise.

She felt compressions on her chest as a blurred out shadowy figure loomed above her. She could feel the water being forced out her lungs and her mouth, only to dribble down her cheek. She heard voices, and she was desperately trying to listen in to the conversation, only to have them drowned out by the sound of loud banging noises.

Concentrating hard, and using most of her remaining energy, she heard the sound of a very strong and intimidating Scottish accent. "Sir, we need to get moving as soon as possible, the General suggests we go into one of the storm drains."

Then another Scottish accent spoke, this one softer and with a hint of an English accent breaking through, as if he came from Edinburgh, though still very authoritative. "Copy that Flying Officer." Then the voice got louder, extending over the noise of the loud bangs. "Everyone, we are moving out."

She felt her body being picked up and heaved over someone's shoulder, the metal lettering on the epaulette digging into her stomach. Her eyes where heavy so she kept them closed, not have the energy to remain fully awakened. She heard the squelching of feet, but suddenly it became harder and began to echo. The wind no longer blowing in her face, she felt slightly warmer, but it was still freezing and her wet clothing didn't help either.

There was a very close loud band of metal versus metal, followed by what seemed like someone kicking a wooden pallet. Then the running started again as she was jostled around on the man's shoulder, the light behind her eyelids getting lighter, darker and lighter as they past the emergency lighting.

Another voice spoke, this one foreign to but somewhat familiar. "Wing commander, this is the safe house." He said as the screeching of unoiled, rusted metal against metal groaned, screamed and screeched, before coming to an anticlimactic click. "I would advise getting her on the table." He said before she felt the hardwood press against her back.

She squirmed a little, in an attempt to get comfortable, her right arm, still numb and unresponsive. She heard footsteps come close to her. The hot breathe heating her ear. "Don't worry Ivy." He said. "You have been through worse, just relax, it will all be back to normal soon." In reply, she nodded, before feeling a prick in her left arm, which then became numb, and then her whole body before her mind finally succumbed to the induced slumber.

Sitting his back against the concrete wall of the bunker, James took a sip from his water bladder. He removed his helmet and hands his hands through his filthy black hair. He turned to Peter who was looking through his computer, which had somehow not succumbed to the water. "Pete, who do we still have?"

Looking up from the screen he closed the device and sighing deeply. "Team Terre are missing, presumed dead, along with three Americans, two from Vanguard, three Canadians and two Locals, the Germans got out relatively unscathed, except from lieutenant Krüger, who took a bullet to the leg." The Irishman turned to look at the table where. "And Ivy with her right arm blown off by a fifty calibre bullet, she I lucky that it wasn't any further to her left, or there wouldn't be much left of her chest and she would be very dead." He said squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, Pete, get some rest."

"Sir, if anyone deserves rest, then I would advise that you go and get some, you haven't slept since six this morning, planet side, that was eighteen hours ago sir, you have been drawing up plans for about twelve hours, followed by six hours of carrying out said plans. Give yourself a rest."

"How can I have some rest when a member of my team is on the knifes edge between life and death."

"James." He said, lowering the lid of the laptop and placing it to his left side next to his Designated Marksman Rifle. It was not often that the Pilot officer used his first name; Peter generally had a very high regard to those who got promoted above him, especially James, so the use of his name in the field instead of rank or sir was very, very rare. "This is not coming from a fellow officer or your teammate. This is coming from you fried. You need to get a grip. This is one of your biggest flaws, James, you always are putting you health in front of those before you, even in situations where it is completely unnecessary, like right now, she isn't going any where, we aren't going anywhere, get some shut eye, before I have to get Major Haubach, the German medical officer to use doctors orders on you."

James put his hands up in the air and sighed. "Okay, I will sleep." Then his voice became much more dark. "But if something happens to Ivy, wake me in an instant."

"I would do that anyway, sir." Peter said standing up. "I will wake you in an hour and a half."

"Night Pete."

The room was bleak and boring, walls made of a trinium titanium alloy and one made of one way glass, the centre decorated with a grey table, a grey desk lamp, two black plastic chairs, two glasses and a jug of water. In the on one of the chairs sat a man in black combat trousers, a black t-shirt with a loose, unzipped military jacket on top. He had black hair and brown eyes, eyes fixed on his glass. The door opened to a man in a simple RAF suit with a brief case in hand. The man in the chair darted his eyes to try find a face, but the darkness enveloped it. The briefcase was placed on the desk, opened, and had its contents placed on the table, a dossier.

The suit sat down, his face still hidden by the darkness. Then he spoke "Lieutenant Colonel Ivan, Age 42, Born in St Petersburg to a Mrs Natasha Petersyn and Mr Vladimir Resnov, served in the Russian Air Force for 22 years. Correct?" He said in a monotone voice.

"So, Mr Resnov, could you please enlighten us on why the Russian forces at three military Bases in the Sakha republic in the Russian Federation where suddenly empty and why a team of Spetznaz found a Stargate, and a Hyperspace capable transport within one of these bases, along with a lot of missing equipment and personnel?"

"I have a right to remain silent."

The man chuckled. "You do, but we also have you as a high ranking member of the Russian military who was caught red handed by our troops in the breaking of the United Nation Stargate Initiative protocol Alpha One, invading a sovereign nation, in this case the republic of nations, with out a Casus Belli, or legitimate reason. You are also affiliated with the one of the largest breakings of the Geneva Convention since the Rwandan Genocide or Bosnia. As far as I am concerned, you are pretty much screwed."

"The thing is, after we win on Elementia, and we will win, Russia will become the strongest nations on the planet, a Unified Earth, under one government."

The man poured some water into his glass and took a sip, Ivan just managing to make out the smile on the mans mouth. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"We have allies, people who want to end NATO's control over the gate, ones with power much greater than Earths. The will add Earth to their alliance, we will be self governing but we shall become the greatest members of an already great interstellar nation, and when they come, and again they will come, your petty nations, America, Canada and the UK shall fall by our hands."

"Who is this alliance? The Lucians, the Illuminati. In any case it doesn't matter, Earth Will Not Fall. It never has, and never will. So I will ask you again, who do you work for?"

"I will not tell you this information."

"One last time. Trust me, I will break you. Who Do You Work For?" He said more aggressively.

"And I shall tell you for the last time. I Will Not Tell You."

The man stood up. "I am sorry son. But you will regret saying that." He walked over to the door and knocked on the door. "I five you one last chance." He said as the door opened.

"No."

"So be it." He said as he placed his hand on his ear. "Squadron Leader, beam him down." He turned to the Russian again. "We might not by allowed to torture you in times of war, but there is no United Forces martial law that prohibits it." He finished as a light illuminated the room the Russian caught a glimpse of the man's face, filled with sorrow as the man was transported down to the ground to meet his fate.

"Sir Wake Up Now And Get Moving." Shouted a Scotsman as James woke up from his slumber.

"What's up?"

"They have found us."

"How? It hasn't been more than an hour and a half since we got into the Safe House."

"Don't Know, Don't Care. Just Get Your Pretty Hide Off The Floor."

James pushed himself up and grabbed his rifle. He glanced to his left and saw the empty table. "What's happening to Ivy?"

"Peter and Gwen have got her, sir." He said, barging down the door, bodies of both friends and foes littering the hall, but the shooting was all further down the hall. "We got to catch up."

The adrenalin was already flowing through Wing Commanders body. He was sprinting down the hall, his eyes wide and dilated. They came to the doorway, the Russians shooting their way down the hall. His rifle up he looked around the frame. The three bars of white red and blue were enough to start him to fire down the end of the wide hallway. He shot supressing fire as he slid into cover next to Gwen. "Situation Report?"

"We have ten metres to cover before we can go a layer deeper and into the subway system, from there we can make a beeline to the central station and set up enough C4 to make it entertaining for those on the _Marathon_."

"I like that plan. He said as he shot another few rounds into the chest of a Russian. The area was clear. "Okay, we better keep moving, it wont be long until they send back up."

The remaining fifteen soldiers made their way to a ladder and made down it. A slightly conscious Ivy needed a hand but eventually they all made it to the bottom level. James gave Ivy a hand by sling her hand over his shoulder and his under her right armpit. "You okay Ivy?"

"Peachy, Sir. Just Peachy."


	14. Division

**MDAM- yes, your eyes don't deceive you; I actually got the chapter up. Yeah… I should work be writing more and not playing EU4 or CIV. Sorry about that; I will attempt to get the next chapter up this week. Lets see if I stick to this promise… MDAM out **

C14: Division

_**1047 Hours 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0439 planet side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Subway Green Route**_

Left, Right, Left, Right. The boots drumming against the concrete subway tube flooring, the dim lights of the tunnel blinking on and off. The remnants of the UF and UNSPKO troops made their way down the deserted passageways, passing around and through the behemoths of subway trams. But they made their way quickly, the sound of enemy footsteps growing louder by the second. The team came to a sudden stop as they came across the burnt and charred carcass of a subway car, the doors melted shut from the intense heat that once filled the metal body.

Mac lowered the Ivy onto the floor, her head bobbing in a dozy manner around from her induced high. The remaining eighteen soldiers got either into defensive position or where trying to get the door open. James removed the C-4 bandolier from Ivy and took some of the white grey explosive out its brown packaging. Quickly rolling it into a strip in his hands, he broke off four pieces and put them on the subway car's door joints and the remaining down the area where the doors had fused shut. He placed a fuse and linked it to a detonator. "Fire In The Hole!" He shouted, quickly followed by the flick of a switch and a loud bang. The door caved in, the sound carried far down the large concrete passage, if anyone didn't know where they where, they did now.

Mac picked up Ivy and two by two the soldiers broke their defensive position and ran into the burnt out husk. James let everyone through first before then filing through with the General. The sound of boots encroaching on their position could be heard as they got out the other side of the train carriage. "They are not far behind commander." Iroh said.

"I know. Any ideas?"

"We could use some of that explosive clay to cave in the tunnel." He offered.

James looked at his team. "I'll set it up." He said, glancing around his team.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't like pushing things on people if I wouldn't do it myself. Trust me, it is how I get to sleep at night." James said honestly. "I will go last, it is a sign of good leadership, putting yourself before the rest of the team. Even though the last time it nearly killed me." He continued glumly.

"Okay. Commander."

James took out the remaining two blocks of the explosive. The team looked back. Gwen spoke. "Sir?"

"Don't worry I will be right behind you. Keep moving." He said as he attached some of the explosive onto the wall, placing the small circuit into the block before walking to the other side. The rest of them slowly made themselves into a defensive position. James kept an eye on the old husk of a train that blocked the path. He removed his pistol and pointed it down the towards the subway car as he fixed the second block.

The first bullet was fired from the carriage, the metal bouncing of the wall and ricocheting. James quickly attached the last detonator and ran towards the group. Detonating the C4 as he went, the tube breaking and cracking as he sprinted down toward the fireteams, but the cracks took over him and suddenly a pile of dirt, dust and debris came down upon track in font of him. He quickly kicked and sprang back to avoid the collapsing passage way. The blackness enveloped his vision.

_**1056 Hours 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0448 planet side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Subway Green Route**_

"Fuck." Started Peter. "Fuck, Fuck, not good." He continued, as he scrambled for the rubble only to have Gwen grab his arm.

"Pilot Officer Peter Alexander O'Riley, get your shit together." She glared. "We keep moving."

"But Jam…"

"James is dead, and even if he was alive in that rubble, we have alerted the entire invading force to our position, a position without the heavy equipment that would be required to get him out, even with Earth benders on our side, we could just weaken the tunnel causing it to collapse." She said.

"How, why." Peter was stuttering, his eyes where like dams on the verge of collapse.

"He knew what he was doing. He put himself before the rest of the team, just like he did in Afghanistan; he put himself in danger so we didn't have to. Do you understand sir?"

"Yes Flight."

"Good man." She croaked. _As much as I don't like leaving him behind, we have a mission to complete; you won't die in vain James._ She thought glancing at Mac, and subsequently Ivy who had her arm around his shoulder. "We need to keep going."

"We need to get out of these tunnels. They know our position now, which is a fact." The General said.

One of the UF lieutenants spoke up. "My dad used to work for the Republic City Transit System as a maintenance man. When I was younger he took me down into the tunnels, where there are a number of unofficial entrances and exits in the form of ventilation shafts. We go into that maintenance tunnel, we should be able to go up and outside."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Major Haubach as he adjusted his MP5 shoulder strap.

Without another word the team made their way through the service hatch. Which led them up to a long rectangular passageway that ran parallel to the train line. The wall to their right filled was covered with wires, pipes and red emergency lights. They came to a ladder, not to dissimilar to the one Sierra used the previous day during the initial invasion.

The German Major pushed up the metal manhole cover that led into the no deserted streets of downtown Republic City. Glancing at a shop, the six foot six Major pushed the cover out of the way and clambered out of the street. He aided people out of the hole, before they got into a defensive parameter around it. The final member of the team climbed up. And slid the metal plate back into place. The orange artificial light flickered on and off from time to time, as the seventeen soldiers walked towards the Café.

The door was still unlocked from yesterday, two Canadians, Nautilus Two and Three, scanned the inside of the café. "All clear." Said N-2.

"Copy that." Said Iroh. "Move in."

The fireteams entered the establishment, Iroh closing the door, and Gwen the blinds. Mac propped Ivy against a wall, before walking over to the General. "So what's the plan sir?"

"Grab some rest, I think recent events have been taxing on people." He said, subconsciously glancing at Peter who had his head in his hands. "We will stay here until the street lights go off, that should give us thirty minuets of twilight to work with. Ground viability will be low enough that only these thermal sights would be able to spot us. Never though I would thank the spirits that the Transport Authority had a budget cut and had their energy allowance cut."

"How long away is that?"

"Just over two hours."

"So 0700 hours local time."

"Yes Lieutenant."

_**1408 Hours 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0700 planet side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, R**__**oasted Bean Express**_

Mac couldn't sleep, so he took the first guard shift, his L86 pointed squarely at the door, waiting for someone to try and enter. His watch bleeped, in response he stood up and flicked it off. He began nudging the others awake. Peter had cried himself to sleep, the last time he saw him like that was as they where heading back to base after James nearly killed himself after taking out half an insurgency cell with C4. The team was very close, all of them mentally saddened by the latest turn of events, they all had different ways of express this though. Peter cried, Gwen attempted to bottle it and remain quiet, Ivy would lose her nut, and Mac just would sit down and think.

Ivy was beginning to sober up, her stump of a right arm was moving. Mac rushed over. "Hey there. Slow down, you have been out for a while." He said quietly. She looked around.

"How long was I out."

"Five to six hours." He said. She moved he right arm, a confused look crossed her face, and she glanced down and saw her stump. To Mac's surprise, she didn't break down and cry. She just stared at what remained of the limb, in complete silence, trying to compute what happened. "Ivy?"

She glanced around the room, looking for someone. "Mac, where is James?"

The colour from his face drained. "James, got," He chose his words carefully. "separated from us when we were down in the subway system." He looked into her eyes, they where welling up, she bit her lip in an attempt to keep the tears at bay.

She sighed. "Okay, no the best thing to wake up to." He could see her fidgeting with the tongue in her mouth. "Okay, it is okay." She repeated to herself in an attempt not to break down.

"I'm sorry." He said finally, before going about his rounds waking everyone up, leaving Ivy to think about what he just said, and its repercussions. She sighed, not quiet sure what to do, she pushed herself up with her left arm, her knees relatively shaky, her head spinning and nauseated from the medicine withdrawal. She grabbed the tube from her camelback and took a swig.

Undoing her pistol holster, she relocated it to her left side forcing the pistol against the wall to hold it in place, before then fumbling with the straps. _Click… Click._ She smiled meekly at the small victory as the straps remained in place, but she tightened them for further comfort. She grabbed her daysack and clipped it together so it wouldn't fall off.

She glances once more at the bandaged limb. _What a Shit start to a day._

The first thing he saw was a dim light above him. The first thing he heard was the rhythmic jolting of a train. But the first thing he felt was a pain in his left arm. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he looked at it in its makeshift sling. He lowered his gazed to his hands, to see two metal rings clasping them together. He pulled them upwards, and break through them, without much avail. He rocked his head back and sighed before rolling his head down to the left side of what seemed to be a train carriage, filled with people, each on a separate seat, but he was at the top, separated from the rest by a rudimentary iron grate, bar two people.

He looked forwards, to see a woman in blue apparel and dark brown skin. She had short black hair, which stopped before her shoulders. She was asleep on the shoulder of another woman who was awake, staring at him malachite green eyes and long platinum black hair. She looked familiar, but his mind was so rattled he couldn't put a finger on it. "You are awake." She said, plainly.

"Good Morning would be nice, miss..?"

"Sato. Asami Sato. From the spirit world?" She said. "Did you really knock your head that badly?"

"Spirit world?" he muttered. Before it clicked. "Ah yes and this is Korra right?" He said glancing at the sleeping body. "Where are we?" He asked.

"On a train." She said.

James huffed. "Great time for a joke. My friends probably think I dead."


	15. Off The Rails

C15: Off the Rails

_**1408 Hours 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0710 planet side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City **_

The UF and UNSPKO forces made out the door when the lights began to switch off. The sky was still ark, but the slow and gradual change from black to grey was visible to the naked eye. The group, jumped from door, keeping an eye out for any enemies. Lieutenant Krüger and Ivy stayed in he middle of the group due to their injuries. They where about three streets up from the central station, keeping to the shadows in an effort to stay away from Russian patrols. Which for every street that they went down got more and more frequent. They all hid in a car park as a BTR passed in front of them, not noticing the seventeen soldiers

"We are going to have to go through buildings in order to get further in. Those patrols will catch us otherwise." Iroh said.

"I agree. We now split up into three teams, two of six and one of five." Suggested Captain Patterson, the commanding officer of the Canadian Nautilus team. He was a five foot nine, man with black hair and brown eyes. "Sierra, you keep to yourself. The Erde stick together but take the locals with you, the rest of us are with me. Sound good?"

Most people nodded, then Iroh spoke. "The plan is simple, lieutenant, map please" Mac removed his map from a pouch in his webbing, before handing it to the General. "Thank you. So the plan is simple. It starts like this."

_**1413 Hours 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (0715 planet side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City**_

"Sierra Three to Uniform Actual. We are in position." Radioed Mac

"Copy that. November Actual, status?"

"We are in position, ready to advance to the next phase."

"Okay, advance to phase two." Iroh said before clicking off the radio as he ran across the street, one up from the central station, sneaking around the pillars of the remains fallen walls. The small fireteam consisted of four Germans; Lieutenant Krüger, Major Haubach, Corporal Schmitt and Sargent Neuburg, and two UF troops; General Iroh Hou and Staff Sergeant Lin Leu. They crouched and where holding their weapons close to their bodies, The General and the Staff Sergeant having acquired two of the French FAMAS rifles, but Leu was also armed with a canteen of water for water bending.

The fire team began to advance towards the other side of the high rise, sneaking around the blown out doors of the large office complex. There where a number of typewriters thrown around the room, their paper was riddled carpeting the wooden flooring, swimming in ink dying it a dark blue. They remained crouched their guns up and sweeping the room for anything out of the ordinary. But it was difficult with the lights out and the dawn still approaching. The ceiling had caved in from the initial bombardments of city.

In the corner of Krüger's eye, he saw a red light, but he paid it no mind until it suddenly went green. He was not the only one who noticed this and as if by instinct, the team formed a circle in one leg down, the other propped up. They heard the steeping of boots come into the earshot. They fireteams scrambled under the desks for cover as the Russian soldiers entered the room.

But they where not Russian, Haubach noticed when one of them said. "I am telling you, this is the third time today the laser wire has been set off, I bet you my weeks wages that it is another one of those mole-rat hybrid things." This sent of alarm bells in his mind. They sounded American, and did not the sort of American dialect and accent that they had in Republic City, this was clearly a Boston accent. _What are the Americans doing on the Russian side?_

The other one spoke, this one spoke with a hushed English accent. "For Christ sake, Jacobs, for someone who used to be Special Forces, you are unbelievably loud."

A third voice spoke up, this one a little more foreign. "Major, are all the Earth types like this."

The second one spoke. "No, we aren't, but to be honest it is not every day that I am hired to scout out and occupy a deserted city on another planet."

"I see. So you are a mercenary, gun for hire."

"Yes. Major Mark Oldman of the Titan Private Military Company, at your service. If you have money we have bullets." He said, still remaining relatively hushed, the German major was only able to make out what was being said because the room was deathly quiet. Major Haubach would have sighed in relief that the silencers where all attached to their rifles and SMG's if he didn't want to alert their presence.

Staff Sergeant Leu, had uncorked her canteen of water and with the direction of her fingers she made it sliver down to the base of the Mercenary Major's leg, sitting and ready to strike. He looked at her Commanding Officer for direction, who in return nodded at the German Major. _Sure, just put the pressure on me._ He thought as he glanced over his team of three, each in under their own cramped table. Each made eye contact, he pulled up three fingers, indicating to get ready, shoulder the weapon and flick the safety. The thumb dropped, prepare to stand, sort your footing. The middle finger dropped, aim down your sights. The index finger dropped, indicating to unleash hell.

The first kill was the flick of the wrist as a small amount of water shot from the ground, and mid-flight had turned into pin of pale blue ice, which continued down its path into the jugular of and unsuspecting Major. By this time, the Germans and the General had stood up, the MP5's and the FAMAS began to fire and take out most of the troops before they knew what was happening.

The small hissing noise was created whenever their silenced weapons went off. There where four soldiers left enemies in the room, each had their shot at firing at the coalition forces as they dove into cover, firing unsuppressed rounds, alerting others. There was only one way of completing the mission now, brute force and luck.

Grabbing the microphone the General clicked the button. "All UF and UN forces, initiate Plan B." As he jumped of the partition without effort, firing his FAMAS. The Merc, clearly surprised by a man jumping over the wall didn't have time to react. Lin had acted in a similar fashion, clearing the five-foot barrier with ease, using her rifle to get clean shots act the leather-wearing soldier. The fighting had stopped as soon as it had started. The German soldiers looked impressed, but they quickly they got back on tasked and looked over the soldiers.

There where three different uniform types. Russian Urban camouflage clad ones, who carried Kalashnikov assault rifles, the Russian Federation flag on their right shoulder. There where two others in American Multi-cam carrying M16A3's, one with a British flag on their shoulder and another with an American flag. The last three had Kalashnikovs, but they had not nationality identifiers on their black leather Macintoshes.

"Those soldiers Lucian, Sir." Said Neuburg.

"Explain sergeant."

"I have been working for the UNSPKO and the SGC to know a Lucian uniform when I see one."

Iroh was confused. "The Lucians?"

The Major sored out his shoulder strap before the group began sneaking around the corners. "The Lucian Alliance is a coalition of worlds that rule under a Autocratic government, a government that deal with addictive substances and believe that Earth and all other human planets should be under their control."

From then on the group remained silent, they had a mission to complete.

_**Midday, 5 April 2014 (James' Head) (Early Morning Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, A Train Out Bound from Republic City**_

"My Friends probably think I am dead." James sighed as he pointed his face to the ceiling, softly banging his crown against the steel wall. "Well look on the bright side, at least I am not dead."

Asami snorted. "I wish I had that optimism. James is the name, isn't it?"

"That's me. Wing Commander James Roland Anders at your service. Officer of the Royal Air Force of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and leader of fireteam Sierra." He smirked as the cloud of vapour escaped his lips and climb heavenwards.

"How official."

"I do try." He said, before being disrupted by the banging of feet down the aisle of the train car. James looked to his left. A man, an officer of the Russian Air Force, was being restrained around the neck with a nightstick. James sat up and whispered to Asami still facing down the centre of the carriage. "Wake up Korra. Shit is about to go down."

The man who was struggling to regain control of his men wheezed out a word. "Mutiny!" his voice harsh and grating, clearly struggling to breath as a NCO finished him off with a quick jerk to the back of the head, snapping it. Korra was awake by this point, and was greeted to a body falling, only to flump onto the floor with a bang. The Corporal, stepped up with some keys, and proceeded to unlock the jury-rigged cage.

James raised an eyebrow. Korra's eyes where open in shock, similar to the others in the train car, though most remained silent, clearly not wanting to be on the receiving end of the four Russians that had just have stared to have a blood rush kick in. The groan of metal on metal screamed, and the Corporal spoke. "Wing Commander?"

James gave a quick wave with his hand. "Yo. How can I help you Boris?"

The man chuckled. "I see you have some balls, and a sense of humour."

"Trust me I can do better. What brings you into my humble abode?"

"I am here to drag you British arse off this train, along with the CEO and the blue woman." He said to James. "You lot are to important to lose." He unlocked James' cuffs before moving onto Asami and Korra.

"And why should we trust you."

"I have a gun, and I am breaking you out of prison."

"I like your logic." James responded looking down the catwalk, the other three where unlocking the civilians. "But who do you work for, exactly."

"I am a member of the IOA, Agent Ivan Katin. There is always at least one agent in every military regiment in all UN Security Council members military, prevents one nation gaining more than another."

"I see. Checks and balances."

The train lurched forwards, glancing out the window; James saw the white cliffs of the encroaching winter attack the mountainside. The blizzards growing snow walls against the glass, James was glad he was still wearing his winter gear. "Now I imagine we get out and walk." Korra said, looking down the cliff face.

"Something like that." Ivan said as he turned around to his men and whistled. They fired two harpoons into the rock from the carriage doors, the rope was fed through a series or loops under a clamp which itself was attached to the doorframe and attached tightly. One rope was thrown off the other side and down the rock face. Everyone was given a pair of gloves and every third person was given an ice pick. The other rope was tied around a person's belt or their waist.

"One by one, the party will cling to the rope and descended. Every third person will act as a checkpoint, if one of you slips, these checkpoints will stop you from falling to your demise. Now line up."

**The Next Chapter will be up in a fortnight, The Drop**


	16. The Climb

**MDAM- The chapters up, I am still catching up with the break I had last weekend, I hope I don't burn myself out by writing around four thousand words off the top of my head without a break or mentioning the other essays I have to write for art and English, plus attempting to write a new chapter for Halo: Darkness Before Dawn (Yes I am still doing that). I have for a while now got request from a multitude of reviews to put more bending into the story, I will make an attempt in doing so. It will be used more often and I might even put in some blood bending for you all in later chapters. As for working on the weekend, The Legend of Korra series seems to be set around the end of the 1800 to the end of the First World War, at this point weekends where often still worked by factory workers, also the country would still be working to rebuild. Enjoy the new chapter. Lots of love. MDAM out.**

C16: The Climb

_**Midday, 5 April 2014 (James' Head) (Early Morning Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Diānfēng Mountain Range, Halted Train Out Bound from Republic City**_

James went last, with the rest of the Russian IOA agents. The wind was howling outside, the early autumn snows where beginning to layer the ground further downhill, making this trek down the cliff side dangerous. Korra was further down the line and Asami below her. James was placing his fist between the nooks and crannies of the rock face, and twisting it so it would provide grip. He was also grabbing on to all of the rocks that where out cropping, aiding the agent above him by directing his feet into the correct places. There were a number of benders who could aid their fellow climbers by creating foot and hand holds.

The climbs continued at a slow pace, but the winds and snow where getting harsher as the minuets drew out. After ten minutes, the first person slipped on the cold, wet and slippery rock that they were holding on to, luckily, the people above had a decent enough grip that he just jostled and found his place again, shouting sorry at the top of his lungs. The changes of seasons in the Yue bay are where known for their rather sharp changes and fluctuations in their weather; this was to be expected since they were on a coast next to a mountain range.

A large number of the climbing team had been using their ice picks to dig into the half submerged rock; they were given to non-benders or fire benders, as they couldn't make their own footholds in the mountain stone or glacial ice. The sound of the benders twisting and shaping the ice and earth made little noise in comparison to the _dink, dink, dink_ of the picks.

A storm system began to blow in, making it harder to climb down to the ground. Supposedly this was part of the plan, according to Ivan, as the weather would allow an explanation to why the train was late and it would mess with the RADAR. But it made it terribly cold. The sky was darkening and the snow was beginning to reduce the viewing distance a considerable amount, six feet seeing up, down, left and right. The group had become deathly silent. The only thing that anyone would hear was the sound of the howling winds and the scraping of ice, rock and metal, the stretching and tensing of the rope as people made their way down the rock face, and the heavy breathing echoing off the glacial walls.

There was another jolt on the main rope, suddenly tense rope pulled and tightened with a small whip snap noise. James lost his grip with his left hand, but like Asami below, quickly dug his pick into the first available spot of ice. Korra had gripped on to a small ledge that didn't even cover a single section of her finger. She gave out a small gasp. James spoke up. "You okay down there?"

"Just peachy, just peachy." She muttered as she grabbed onto the rope and pushed herself off, pulling a slab of rock with her. When she fell back she grabbed the slab and guided Asami down onto it before restarting her own decent. "I think someone fell off."

"It was bound to happen." Ivan muttered, before he began descending again.

Ten more minutes passed, before someone shouted up. "We have reached an outcropping."

After five more minuets the end of the team, including the Russians, Korra, Asami and Anders made their way down to the very bottom. But what they saw, what very little they could, was a not so pretty sight. Seven of the climbers had fallen, the heavy snow already covering most of their body, their blood staining and dying the snow crimson.

There where currently seventy-five people left after scaling down the cliff face, the five decent ropes left dangling. They were lucky, that autumn had set in, and the early snows where beginning to lie around Republic City itself, which meant most people had their cold weather cloths on; thick jackets and trousers, as well as woollen socks in watertight boots. The invasion was also on a Saturday, and a large number of people were on their way to work, at the factories.

"What should we do with the dead?" Asked one of the Non-benders, he was wearing a cabbage green apron. His greying hair was apparent; he was tired and cold, like most of the others, but he looked like he had nothing left to live for, like his family, work and livelihood had been taken away from him.

"We shall leave them here, the weather should preserve them. When the winter and the war is over, we should send some people to collect them. As for now, they will slow us down, and time right now is the enemy." James said glumly.

The man looked directly into James' eyes. "May we at least say our good byes?" The ice pick in his hands trembling and shaking as his tear stained eyes darting everyone any a while to the pile of dead bodies.

"Okay, but make it quick, I imagine that we have a large amount of ground of cover before we are in the clear." James said, before looking back to the IOA agent. "How long is the march?"

He glanced at his watch. "I would say that we will get down into the valley floor by dusk. I selected this point, as it is parallel with a village; we will be able to camp out there for the time being. The village was, cleared out, two days ago during the first wave of the invasion."

"We better get moving. I don't want to get caught in a cold wave; it was bad enough in the Afghan mountains." He said as the team began to make their way down the outcropping. The fire-benders where using a fire breathe technique to keep themselves warm. Many of the others got a thick cloth sheet to wrap themselves in to keep warm. Many of the water benders seemed less irritated by the snow and cold temperatures than the earth and non-benders, after all their ancestry did come from the cold Polar Regions.

But they all formed a large group and made their way down into the white wintery plain below.

_**1413 hours**__**, 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (**__**0715**__** Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City**_

Captain Patterson, and the rest of Nautilus and Vanguard had snuck around into the northern buildings surrounding Central station. They heard the commotion of a couple of unsilenced rounds fire off in the southern quarter of the station square. The Russians where already making their way over to the high-rises. Grabbing his binoculars, he scanned down the area. The large copper statue had been draped over with a tarp and was being used to as a central anchoring point for many tarp sails covering a large number of improvised field hospitals, radio shacks, armouries and improvised barracks. _How many people did they get through the gate, this shouldn't be possible within thirty four minuets._

Patterson and his team, snuck back from the front and proceed slowly up the stairwell to the top floor, his L129A3 DMR was checking his corners as W-2 and N-3 prepped C4 claymore charges, along with pieces of metal cabling as a trip wire. They eventually got to the fifteenth floor and began to set up shop. They where tasked to be overwatch and snipers for the two other fire teams before they proceeded with the mission to infiltrate and attack the central station.

They put up an UHF antenna, an a laser designator. Patterson, his sergeant, Williams (N-2) and a British sniper Adams (W-4) took out their L115A3 Sniper rifle, while W-2 And N-3 kept guard with their respective Shotgun L128A1 and L82 LSW. The Whisky's commanding officer, Lieutenant Green got on the the designator as a spotter and the W-3 got on the UHF radio and was ready to transmit orders.

The three snipers began to scan the area, but mainly concentrating on the build up to the south side where fire teams Zulu and Echo where situated. There wasn't any trouble on the west side where Sierra was. W-3, or 2nd lieutenant Lloyd, was ready to receive information to relay to the other teams.

The square was about 2500 square meters in size. The stone was made of granite and concrete. Amongst the sail tarps and buildings where some temporary buildings, concrete Jersey Barriers and large fenced off areas, some with more tarps and others with tents. Each fenced off area had two layers, and inside and outside, with the inner having a soldier walking through, with the Titan PMC local sewn onto the left shoulder, with the picture of a man on one knee holding up the earth, while the other had a country of origin flag, ranging from Nigeria to the UK. The man like many others where in Multi-Cam combats and carried M16A4 rifles. The fenced off areas where filled with what looked like URoN Civilians many of them protesting at the doors of the station. There was shouting, and swearing towards the station. Clearly not liking being segregated against their own will

Suddenly a large number of civilians came crashing out of one of the fenced off areas. Many of them taking advantage of the lessened guard investigating the gunshot to the south. Patterson turned around and nodded towards his communications officer. Lloyd transmitted over the radio "All UN and UF forces, fire at will, I repeat, fire at will. Note that civilians are present. I repeat, Civilians are present."

"We copy that." Said Mac.

"Copy that." said Haubach.

Next week, you should expect a large amount of bending by the civilians and UF forces as well as lots of gun play in the next Chapter, The Riot part 1


	17. The Riot-Ignition

**MDAM- Sorry this is slightly late, I am beginning to think I am burning myself out with the number of essays I am doing for you guys on top of my school work. But any way, you asked for it, I made it, combat with bending. Hope you enjoy. MDAM out**

C17: The Riot (P1: Ignition)

_**1413 hours**__**, 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (**__**0715**__** Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Hotel Roof**_

"All UN and UF forces, fire at will, I repeate, fire at will. Note that civlians are presant. I repeate, Civlians are presant." Lloyd stated.

"We copy that." Said Mac.

"Copy that." said Haubach.

The NATO snipers on the hotel roof looked down upon the square below them, the metal benders ripping through the fence, the fire benders cutting it with their flame blades, this allowing more people to escape and overwhelm the Russian and Titan forces. Though as much as they where surprised, the Mercenaries and Russian soldiers had superior combat training and the fight was slowly turning to a stalemate. On many of the other buildings Russian Snipers were not paying any mind to them, likely thinking them to be Titan PMC forces.

They looked around the roofs of the many commercial buildings surrounding the Station; they had large quadrilateral SAM tubes facing skywards, along with many overcrowded antenna, all of which where linked up with some petrol generators for energy. "Captain, look on the ground, nine thirty low and high, two thirty low and high." Said lieutenant Green. Patterson looked to his left and right and indeed saw four heavy transport vehicles, each loaded with a number of long tubes of heavy-duty surface to air missiles. Next to above on each building next to one was a RADAR dish twirling and awaiting a target.

"Lloyd, contact the other teams. We need those Greyhound SAMs neutralised so we can get air support in." Patterson said. "Have you any idea where the jammers are, with them active we can't beam down reinforcements and wresting air prowess is out the question."

"Yes sir." He started before clicking his radio on. "This is Lloyd, I am issuing a secondary objective from Captain Patterson to both squads, it is to disrupt the four SAM sites on the square."

_**1415 hours**__**, 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (**__**0717**__** Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Lieming Tourist Information**_

"Copy that" Mac said.

"We hear you Lloyd." Haubach transmitted. "We have some unwelcome developments though."

"What's wrong Major?"

"We seem to have Lucians planetside too."

"Bollocks, I will relay that to the Captain, thank you Major." The line was cut. The major and the group of German and Local forces made for the front of the building. There seemed to be a large amount of commotion happening out side. The snuck up to the front window and peered over the ledge. What they saw was chaos.

The dawn lit square was bustling with activity, a large number of snipers shooting the crowd in order to stall the tide of detained civilians. "Mien Gott." The Major muttered to himself, as the BTR's that where once pointing at their building had turned around and was prepared to fire upon the riot if it progressed to far back from the station.

The team made down the emergency stairway down into the basement. The made it into the one of the rooms that seemed to be a below ground apartment. Krüger, go out his silenced Remington M870 Shotgun and pointed it at the hinge of a door that lead outside. He pulled the trigger, and pointed and shot the lower hinge. Before Leu and Iroh pulled the door off quietly and placed next to the doorframe. They readied their weapons and silently made up the stairs outside walking past a pair of metal seats and a table. They ascended the concrete steps and were ready to fire upon the enemies.

The early morning sun provided shadow cover, and the early autumn snows improved their urban Flecktarn and Digital camouflage effectiveness. The team split in two, Iroh, Leu and Krüger in one, and Schmitt, Haubach and Nueburg in the other. Leu formed an ice shard in her hand as the three snuck up on a couple of unsuspecting PMC's. Iroh using his 'requisitioned' Russian Grach pistol, and Krüger his USP, both with silencers attached. They quickly felled the five soldiers, clearly expecting any trouble to come from further station way. The three of them then moved the bodies behind some crates before Iroh melted the ice and Leu bending it towards the others.

The all-German fireteam also had their silenced USP's unholstered as they proceeded to take a parallel path to the UF fireteam.

_**1415 hours**__**, 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (**__**0717**__** Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Mòlì Lòng Tea Shop**_

"Copy that" Mac said before turning down his radio. He turned to Ivy. "Still got that C4 handy?"

Peter nudged him and whispered harshly. "Phrasing."

"Sorry."

"It is okay." She said quietly as she screwed on a biped onto an L129A1. "But yes I do. All of it is in my backpack."

"Lets get going then." He said as he unclipped his L86 LSW and got his L129A1 off his back to replace his light support weapon. The started for the door and opened it, looking over the massive field base. They walked slowly into the camp. Ivy kept the sleeves of her smock down to hide her missing arm; she thought it was painful beyond belief. Though she was impressed with the needlework done, and she was also grateful that the water bender, Leu, or something like that had done her weird water magic on her stump.

They kept together as they walked through the camp. Their blanking panels on their uniform had been replaced with their simple British ones on their right and a blank one on their left, giving the Titan, Russian and Lucian soldiers the belief that they where simple PMC soldiers. But to be fair, none of the soldiers really cared about uniform. There was a riot to deal with.

They made their way past the number of prefabricated buildings and tents. Peter and Gwen nicking a number of Titan PMC panels and slapping them on their shoulders, before giving extra to Mac and fitting one on Ivy. They also a couple of officer rank slides. Giving a silver bar to Mac and a gold one to Peter. All four of them continued making their way towards the front, still unnoticed by the large contingent of military personnel. Mac grabbed his radio. "Macintosh to Lloyd, Sierra switching on infrared markers, suggests Echo and Zulu follow suit. Over."

"Copy that, markers are a no go." Replied Lloyd.

"Thanks. Sierra out."

He said as they reached the stalemate, the smell of gunpowder still fresh in the air as new rounds where spent. When they where ten meters from the front line, they stopped and Gwen and Peter, changed channel and got out a pen and paper, pretending to put down notes, making themselves look as if they where working as Ivy and Mac went around and into a partition.

The two of them sat down and took all of the number of C4 blocks. The partition happened to be a store and so they got out a multitude of magazine holders for multi-cam webbing and began filling it with the explosive and attaching a multitude of remote fuses.

_**1420 hours**__**, 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (**__**0718**__** Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Hotel Roof**_

"Thanks. Sierra out."

Lloyd turned to his colleagues. "I think that was your order to fire."

Patterson spoke. "Take out the snipers first. The last thing we need is to have them breathing down our necks when we are attempting to take control of situation."

"Shall I start placing C4 at the SAM and RADAR sites?" said Williams.

Adams spoke. "It would be nice to allow some air support in."

"It sure would make this a lot easier."

Patterson spoke. "We wont start shooting until you detonate the first C4, so be quick."

"Yes sir." The two saluted before they planted a claymore on at the door. They readied their weapons and began moving along the rooftops. The invaders had created easy access to the rooftops with prefabricated stairwells that where drilled into the buildings by their combat engineers, the two UN soldiers were going to be using them to get from building to building. The hid behind ventilation shafts, their weapons ready to take out any enemy. The two of them where wearing Multi-Terrain Pattern Camouflage.

_**0720 hours**__**, 7 First Snow, 170 AG / United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Station Atrium**_

Fitting on the tactical vest in the large atrium of the station, Lee Ling hid behind the large metal barricade set up by some of the detained police officers. A number of earth benders had used their skills to create a trench in the floor. There where many invaders stuck in there with them, most of them stripped of their equipment and held in the improvised holding cells that where previously used for themselves. Lee himself was not a bender and had been given one of the odd mechanical weapons that the soldiers had on them.

The riot was expanding slowly in the square side in the east but on the western side, it was a different, the invading forces where attempting to get in through the large doors. Earth benders had used their abilities to create a large wall blocking entry with the marble and basalt flooring while metal supports from the fallen roof where repurposed to act as wall supports. Lee stood up and looked over his acquired 'assault rifle', or what ever it is called. _This equipment is almost magical._ He thought as he walked towards the trench.

Many people had no idea how to use these weapons proficiently but point and shoot was an easy enough concept for him. He looked slid into the hollow in the floor. The 'Resistance', as they called themselves, where just a group of civilians that took up arms, they did not have any combat training, and most of them simply stuck on the vests and armour the invaders had on, and grabbing their arms, and spray painting the emblem of the republic on their backs.

He slid into the trench and landed. It had only been five minuets since the start of the riot, but the police officers had already created a fortification and a plan, they clearly had a set up and executed their plan to retake the station whenever the correct situation had arisen where they could take full advantage. He adjusted the strap on his shoulder, the uniform didn't quiet fit his form, before resting the firearm on the ledge of the stone awaiting the arrival of the enemy. But nothing came.

There was a loud bang in the air as a large plume of white dust began to fall like snow, landing in the open aired atrium like ashes in winter streets, though the dust hung in the air. Lee caught a bit and began rubbing it between his fingers, they where warm flakes of what felt like salt or sugar.

He looked up and saw a flare being fired into the source of the white plume. Suddenly the sky was lit with a second sun as the fire spread from the heard of the cloud down its tail and towards the defenders, towards Lee. He began running towards one of the service hatches of the station, using the under barrel shotgun to blow the lock off and ripping off the hatch. He could almost feel the heat as he scrambled into the hole and down the ladder, closing it behind him.

In the darkness all he could hear was the relentless screaming of his fellow resistance militia as they slowly perished above.

_**1424 hours**__**, 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (**__**0722**__** Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Hotel Roof**_

Fireteams Whisky and November stood up in shock as the blinding white sky glistened brilliantly as the station temperature sky rocketed as the powders ignited. The entire squad remained silent until Lloyd spoke. "It is like Gaza all over again." He said as he lowered his polarising goggles. "The sons of bitches use white phosphorous."


	18. The Riot-Friends and Foes Forged in Fire

**MDAM- Hello guys, I know it is late again, but hopefully I can sooth your frustration with me, I plan to upload another chapter this week, lets see if I remember. Also this chapter will delve into the horrors of war and the weapons used. This chapter will have parts that viewers may find distressing. Contains gore and violence. Reader Discretion is advised, moving rating up to M for Mature, Sixteen Plus **

C18: The Riot (P2: Friends and Foes Forged in Fire)

_**1424 hours**__**, 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (**__**0722**__** Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Outside Square **_

Mac attached the explosive filled canteen pouches to a bandolier and slung it around his shoulder. The sound of gunfire hadn't ceased, but instead slowed. "Captain Macintosh, Sergeant Hoe, get out here now." Gwen shouted as she popped her head through the canopy door, immediately Mac got up and helped Ivy up onto her feet. The two of them raced out of the tarp and into the blinding light.

"Please say that isn't what I think it is."

"White phosphorous. Who the hell authorised the use of white phosphorus. That shit was made illegal for a reason." Ivy said in a whisper, it was likely that others over heard what she said. "Are they out of their fucking minds?"

Mac looked over into the square near the entrance of the station where the locals had set up large rock walls as a defence. Most of the shooting had stopped, though the swearing had stopped but was instead replaced with an eerie silence filled with the whispering of angry soldiers. Many of them had, grabbed turret machine guns and light machine guns. But a large majority had back off. "We are going to find the boss man."

"Copy that, sir." Said Peter.

_Bang, Bang, Bang._ The shots sounded, but from the wrong direction

"Shit. Get moving." Gwen shouted.

_Bang._

All hell broke loose

_**14204hours**__**, 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (**__**0722**__** Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Outside Square, Command Tent**_

Lieutenant Colonel Peter Yudin stormed into the command tent in blind rage. His blue eyes filled with anger, twitching with hate. His sweaty black hair was sticking to his head, his rifle slung over his shoulder, but his pistol was ready to be used. "Colonel. You better give me some answers, or I am going to shoot you."

Colonel Alexander Henderson looked up from his map. "It is good to see you to Yudin. I imagine this is about the Phosphorus." He said nonchalantly, he folded his arms. He was an imposing figure, especially in the MULTICAM BDU. He was locking his green eyes with the colonels.

"How can you be talking about this so, so fucking calmly. Do you even give a shit about our own soldiers in there, not to mention the possibility that there are non-revolting men, women and children in there?" He shouted as four Titan soldiers walked into the command tent, most people had stopped and looked at the argument between the two commanding officers.

"Acceptable losses, that should weaken them enough to easily take back the station, I am currently sending people into the tunnels to smoke them out." He said.

"You think that wasting our soldiers lives is acceptable. It Is Not!" He screamed. "We don't just kill civilians that get in out way, we are here to keep the peace not murder a whole village worth of civilians, especially with white phosphorus. My god you are a stupid, brainless man!" He said.

"What did you just call your commanding officer?"

"You aren't my CO, you are in a PMC, and I am in a sovereign states army. You have as much power over me as any of your Privates. You mean nothing to me." He said threateningly. "I am pulling my troops towards the stadium to sure up defences."

"You won't." He said.

"I won't? Well, look who has just grown a massive pair of balls." He shouted with large quantities of sarcasm. Before glaring at him. "Watch me." He said turning around.

_Bang, Bang, Bang._

The Russian Colonel fell to the floor, his face showing nothing but pure shock. He looked down at his body, three shots had pieced abdomen. "_Der'Mo_" He muttered in Russian before falling to his knees, a large number in the room stood up from their seats. The entire Russian contingent in the tent readied their rifles, as did the Titan soldiers. One of the planning officers moved toward the fallen colonel.

"Don't even bother." He said. "Ruskies lay down your weapons or lay down your lives."

A major walked up. "You have bloodied our hands. It was bad enough to kill people with bullets, but the _Belyy Fosfor_, and killing our CO. You have pissed us off, real bad."

The Colonel frowned. "I have a job to do. I am not the evil one here. I was given full authorisation by my higher ups to use any force to reclaim the station. I was just following orders; you don't know what happens when my boss doesn't get what she wants."

_Bang._

"Well that is a god damn shame." The major said. There was crimson hole clear through the chest of the colonel; he fell flat on his face as a number of soldiers from each side entered the tent to see the commotion.

There was silence as the two sides faced one another. "Put down your weapons." Said a Titan Lieutenant.

"_Nyet" _said one of the Russians.

_Bang._

_** 0723 hours**__**, 7 First Snow, 170 AG / United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Service Tunnel B-6**_

Lee was trying to be deathly silent but his body was betraying him. His chest heaved and whaled as he breathed in the thick, fatty air. His exhaling was loud, he tried not to mouth breath but he kept falling back into it. _How did I get into this mess? _He questioned himself. _This week had been going so well; I got a promotion at Cabbage Corp, my little brother turned twelve. Oh by the spirits my brother. What happened to him, Mum or Dad? No, I cannot think those things right now. Now think like a soldier, what would a soldier do in this situation. _He squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed in defeat. _I have no fucking idea._

He got to his feet, wiping his tears from his eyes he thought up an idea. He tightened the straps on his webbing and daysack. _I have got to admit, as much as these invaders are going to rot in the darkest depths of hell, they are clever, this 'rifle', as they call it, is a well crafted tool_. He walked towards the steel ladder in the wall and began to climb up to the hatch in the ceiling.

"Here goes nothing." He thought as he pressed the corrugated metal hatch up enough to peer through the gap, and immediately regretting doing so. He closed the hatch and bit his fist in an effort not to throw up. The acid reflux was present in his mouth. Counting to ten in his head, he tried again. Pushing the stainless steel sheet up and onto the ash covered platform two. He clambered up onto the grey, black platform; old wooden support beams of the station burning away thickening the air with more smoke.

Some of the ash fell on his shoulder, and in an attempt to brush it of he got some on his hand. Rubbing it between his fingers. It was greasy, and the smell almost made his gut wrench. But what got him were the bodies. His enemies and friends, their charred black, burnt out husks that were once bodies now lay motionless at the doorways of stations kiosks and at the bottom of stairs. He looked around, breathing in very heavily. He ripped off his right sleeve and wrapped the fabric around his face.

He walked into the kiosk, stepping over an unidentifiable body, before was rummaging through the contents of the cash machine, looking for any money that could aid him out. "Help." He heard from the left, quickly fumbling up his weapon and aiming down it. He found a Russian soldier in the back along side two resistance troops, both of whom were in unconscious but still breathing, they had large holes in their uniform with bloody scabs covering their skin. The Russian had a knife beside him. He looked exhausted, his green eyes baggy and half closed, and his black hair a mess. "Water."

"Knife." Lee said, his rifle still clumsy in his hand. The Russian looked down and grabbed it by the blade tip, the handle ready to be received by Lee. He grabbed it quickly and placed it on the far sill of the kiosk before opening a small refrigerator and grabbing a bottle and throwing it over to the Russian.

"Thank you." He said before taking large gulps of water, emptying half the bottle in a matter of seconds. He took off his camouflage shirt proceeded to rip off a piece of the cloth, before ripping it into two separate pieces. He soaked each in water before cleaning out each of the Resistance soldier's wounds. "You can but down your weapon, I am on your side." He said calmly.

That really annoyed Lee, how dare he say that after his side just used that terrible weapon on him and his friends? Lee shot above the Russians head. "How dare you say that? You piece of filth!" He spat. "Your side just used that fire rain, or what ever that was on us. And you say you are on my side?"

The Russians eyes tightened. "Yes, my 'comrades' decided that the lives of prisoners don't mean shit, I was just as likely to die from that attack as you were, I didn't want to follow that ultra-nationalist piece of _der'mo_ that I call a commanding officer. I fact I did more for your side than you realise."

"How exactly?"

"When white phosphorus, the incendiary weapon used on us, is ignited, it cannot be put out by water, smoke or lack of oxygen, it keeps on burning, and burning and burning. It melts through your skin, burning through your organs, your muscle, your bone. I saved the lives of these two soldiers here by using their combat knife to cut out the burning metal. The pain they experienced was excruciating as I plucked it from under their skin, so painful they where knocked unconscious. The only good thin about phosphorus is that it cauterises the wound, preventing bleeding. I stopped them from a death that I could have also experienced too. So yes I am on your side." He said, gritting his teeth at the resistance soldier."

The Russian poured some water into his hand and splashed it on his face, cleaning of the ash and blood that had mixed into an awful paste on his face. Lee sat back on the cahiers wheelie chair. He looked around the store; he saw a pile of Invading troop clothing with a camouflage that was tan with brown, green and off whites. Along with boots and equipment. He took off his webbing, his daysack and his shoes. He slipped on a pair of the camouflage trousers along with a top, grabbed a tactical vest, a large set of webbing and a large daysack. He replaced his leather oxford style office shoes with better boots. He grabbed a helmet and clipped it on his webbing.

"It is morphing time." The Russia muttered.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Doesn't matter, it is a cultural joke."

"I see." He noted. "Can you stand?"

"No, I dragged these two men in the kiosk whist wriggling on the floor. Yes I can stand." He said sarcastically. "But they cannot." Grabbing men by the scruff of the neck, Lee and the Russian heaved one of the soldiers over one of their shoulders. "We have to be careful, we don't want them opening any wounds.

Lee kept his makeshift facemask on, and he was glad when he left the kiosk, as the thick are tried to choke him. "Remind me to grab some peppermint extract from the chemists." He sighed, shifting the Resistance soldier over his shoulders into a more comfortable position. They walked by a fallen support beam from a repair scaffold; it's crimson intensity burning brightly in the shadow of the building. He reached his shoulder and pulled of the Velcro patch and threw it into the fire, before walking off.

As the two of them walked off, the patch of the great Titan, Atlas, burned in the beams fire, the flames licking and melting the plastic. It had seemed like the titan had shrugged and the world had changed, for better or worse.


	19. The Riot-Inferno

**MDAM- Sorry this is late, so have an extra 500 words on me.**

C19: The Riot (P3: Inferno)

_**1426 hours**__**, 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (**__**0724**__** Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Outside Square**_

In a matter of minuets the entire square had become a massive battlefield as former friends became enemies. The entire Firebase was now a blood bowl as the troops on either side began shooting one another.

"This is Titan Firebase Central Station, requesting backup, Russian forces are defecting, I repeat Russian forces are defecting." He clicked off the radio. "Oh thank god you are he…" There was a rattling of bullets as the radio operator was killed. Lue, Iroh, Krüger, Schmitt, Neuburg and Haubach. Iroh looked at the radio equipment, a made a quick note of the frequency on a piece of paper.

"Look around for beam jamming equipment people." Said Haubach. The team began looking around the area; at all large pieces electronic equipment. They looked under the tables, on shelves and even peeked outside for a second. The Major kicked a radio in fury. "Verdammtes Hölle." He seethed. "There is nothing here."

"What do you mean there is nothing here?" Iroh asked.

"There is no jamming equipment here. They must have placed it somewhere else. It isn't hard to miss, with all its crystal components. Sir."

The Majors radio cracked. "This is Lloyd to Fireteams Zulu and Echo, you have two fireteams of Tit - oops ab- ter the tent." It said as Krüger stood back from the group and prepped his rifle.

"Say again?"

"Titan troops about to…" There was a crash of sound and light, shouting heard like it was miles away. There was a crescendo of Cracks and snaps, before everything when silent.

_**1426 hours**__**, 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (**__**0724**__** Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Outside Square**_

Gwen was usually the quietest one in the group, as she preferred not to speak unless required or in familiar company. So when she shouts, she you best listen because there have been only three times in Mac's memory that Gwen has shouted. Once when she was on spotter duty and noticed someone fired a RPG at Sierra's foxhole. Secondly was when a grenade was thrown into a corridor when the fireteam was inspecting an 'abandoned' Russian cold war bunker in Afghanistan. Finally when she stubbed her toe against a hardwood table. So if she shouts, it means business, this was the forth time, and Mac didn't like it one bit. "Everybody Get To Cover!"

Immediately the entire fire team jumped inside a sandbag circle surrounding a mobile rocket artillery unit. They crashed into the concrete; followed by an explosion as a RPG slammed into the exact spot they had been standing a second earlier. Peter sat up against the bags, hastily reloading his SA80. "You know what they say."

Mac turned to him and glared. "No, Pete, I don't know. Care to enlighten us?"

"Gladly." Peter said cocking in the first round as bullets flew overhead. "You are always a heartbeat away from death. So live life to its fullest."

"Are you trying to tell me that I will die any second now?"

"Perhaps yes, perhaps no." He said, gleaming at his CO, before popping his head over the sand bags and started shooting followed suit by Gwen and Mac. Ivy set up her Bi-pot and shouldered her weapon, with great discomfort and began shooting at the Titan Forces. The team was slowly being over come with Titan forces on the west and Russians on the east.

One of the Titan members managed to sneak around the fire team inside a tarpaulin gazebo. Peter jumped up and over the four-foot sandbag wall and tackled the man before he had a chance to raise his weapon. Peter was on top, and reached for the man's knife. With a grunt and a lot of effort, the man managed to roll Peter to the side, crushing Peters hand in the process. Peter now on his back quickly reached for his side arm, he fumbled the clip button and swung it round to the man's chest. He fired twice at point blank range, the hollow points blooming on the bulletproof vest the merc's chest, bruising and hurting him, but not out the fight yet. He grabbed Pete's wrist. He was now on top.

The man proceeded to head-butt him, but he didn't check Pete's legs. The RAF officer lifted his knees with great speed into the man's groin. The merc's grip loosened enough to for Pete to roll him to the side. He proceeded to scramble for his pistol, the man grabbing his leg and pulling him back. He wiggled his fingers around the pistol grip before he turned around and shot the man's unarmoured shoulder. The merc's screamed out in pain, but was cut short by Peter unloading his 9mm pistol into his face.

Peter sat up against the sandbags and took a deep breath, searching around for his SA80 and his team. Taking a gasp of air, he inserted a new magazine into his pistol and loaded a fresh round into the chamber. He saw one of the M16A3 assault rifles that had been used by the merc he just killed. He looked left and right for Russians that would shoot him on sight and the titan soldiers that would shoot him for helping them. His team must have bugged out with more titan soldiers coming around towards them.

He checked what equipment he had on him. IF flash marker, check. Water bladder, check. Pistol and ammo, check. Rifle and ammo, check. Radio, broken. _Shite_. He thought as he examined the snapped antenna. _Must have snapped in the brawl._ He searched the body of the merc and pick out his and slotted it into the radio pocket of his tactical vest, he didn't have time to tune into his channel, but at least he would hear the Titan movements.

The chatter on the radio was mainly regrouping points for the mercenaries. It seemed that the Russians and the Titan teams had mistrust beforehand and had separated their camps and their radio channels apart from a few joint operation stations. Peter popped his helmeted head over the top of the sandbagged opening. He grabbed the signalling mirror from his tactical vest along with two pieces of issued chewing gum. He quickly chewed the peppermint gum until it became a ball of sticky mass. He spat it out and attached it to the barrel of the M16 and attached the mirror on as well. He stuck it out slowly to check his corners. _All clear_. He thought.

He slowly stepped out of the shadows and into the morning daylight. He kept himself low and quiet. It seemed as if the Russians where being pushed into their side of the camp. He quickly checked the number of bullets in his magazine by pulling out the clip. _21/30 in loaded magazine and two spare full. I can pick up more as I go._ He inserted the clip back into the magazine and in turn the magazine into the rifle before cocking and chambering a round.

He found his SA80 on the ground. He crouched and unscrewed the grenade launcher from underneath it, the ammunition for it was taken with his bag that his team must took with them when they bugged out. The Titan soldier had advanced passed his position and his team with them. He checked the launch chamber to find it still had an unfired round in it. _Nice_. He thought as he switched the safety on. _I have to keep that safe; it is the only explosive I've got_. With him stuck behind enemy lines, he could do a lot of damage with no one being the wiser.

He sorted out his MTP BDU, which luckily was more or less the same as the MULTICAM that Titan used, so he wouldn't easily be picked off by the merc's. He looked at the SAM sites and smiled, with him under the radar, he could have a lot of fun.

_**0724 hours**__**, 7 First Snow, 170 AG / United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Platf**__**orm B**_

Lee and his Russian friend laboured up the platform B stairs with the semi-conscious resistance troops on their shoulders. Unlike his foreign counterpart, Lee was struggling with every step; he was an office worker, not a soldier. Of course he found this difficult. He stumbled up the last few steps and onto the southern landing, the glass of the shattered skylights hidden underneath the fatty ashes cracked under their feet, echoing silently through out hollow shell of the station. The two of them kept their eyes and ears open, darting them around the room, glancing at every alcove, every shop window and doorway.

The two of them reached a shop entrance and opened it slowly. Lee shouted a call sign. "Fire ferrets rule."

The two of them waited for a response. "Tigerdilo's Rock." They heard as a multitude of people in soot covered clothing came out, some pointing their requisitioned weapons, others ice shards, fire and earth blades. One of them walked forward. Keeping his weapon trained on them both. "Hello Lee." The man said, moving the gun towards the Russian. "Who do you have with you?"

"A turn coat." He said. "Turns out people are generally annoyed when their superiors use weapons on them. Who would have guessed?" He said with humour but clear disgust was hinted. He lay the injured man against the wall, propping his head up straight. "He saved these men. If that isn't enough to have a lenient view on him, I don't know what will." The Russian placed the man beside his comrade.

"Okay, but if I get the slightest inkling that he will sell us out, I will not hesitate to kill him with this, gun, rifle thingy." He said, his eyes narrowing, shaking his gun a little to show what he was meaning. "But thank you for saving our men."

"How many are still alive?" Lee asked.

"We have ten now twelve able bodies, nine local, one foreign. We have six now eight that are able to move, the others where either killed during the attack, in missing, unconscious or put down."

"Put down?"

"Forty two of us had to die, they where in agony, they where going to die anyway, so we decided to put out painlessly than slowly die of organ failure." He said, unable to keep eye contact with Lee.

"How many of mine are still breathing and able to walk?" The Russian said.

"Six can fight, four can walk. The rest where killed. I don't plan to have them join us."

"Why not?"

"Can you control them?" He asked

"I am a Captain in the Russian Air Force, I believe so."

The Resistance leader pondered this for a second. "Okay, but the same rule applies to them as they do to you. If I get an inkling that you will screw me over, I will end you."

"So what is the plan?"

"We are going to bring the fight to them, or at least half of them. One of the wireless transmissions has stated that there is a revolt outside. Chaos is an opportunity."

_**1428 hours**__**, 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (**__**0724**__** Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Outside Square**_

Krüger's eyes slowly adjusted back to daylight, the blackness slowly revealing a red-pooled granite paving. He sat up against a hard object closing his eyes tightly shut for a second to allow them to adapt to the lower brightness. He opened them slowly again and looked around. There where seven corpses in the middle of the room, each contorted into a horrible shape, as if their entire body was snapped against its own will.

He turned his head towards the left. The local NCO, Leu was weeping into her hands. The veins and arteries popping out under her dark water tribe skin, her dark hair covering her eyes along with her hands. Krüger stood up, there was a rush of blood to his head and he nearly fell over. Everyone else was unconscious. _Flash bangs don't knock people._ He thought, the twisted bodies of the titan merc's where slumped against the far filing cabinet. The blood pooling out of them, it was bad enough that Krüger had to hold down sick. He wasn't sure what happened, so he put his hand on the shoulder of the UF Staff Sergeant and said the first thing that came to mind. "Hey." _Great idea moron, of all the things you could say to a person that is possibly under going trauma is 'hey', how the fuck did I become an officer._

She gulped down and croaked. "Hey." _Okay, not as bad as I thought_. "Did you see what happened?"

"What? I don't think so, I don't know what you are referring to."

"That is for the better." She said standing up, but not facing him. She quickly bent the tears from her eyes, before turning around. Her eyes dilated, the left one twitching slightly, she bit her lip. "I just did something, very, very, very illegal."

"How illegal."

"No court martial and straight to execution, illegal." She said, looking away from him.

"Ah." He said. "I imagine it had something to do with the multiple dead bodies over there." He put his arm around the Staff Sergeant, and walked her over to a desk facing away from the bodies.

"Yeah." She said as they sat down. "This is a very taboo topic. We call it blood bending, it is when water benders control the blood within someone's body to either control or kill them."

"I see. Can all water benders do it?"

"No. Blood water is mixed with too many impurities to easily bend, so this requires lots of energy."

"But since you panicked, you burned more energy due to flight or fight, and suddenly you crack and dislocate the bones of the men over there."

"Yes." She mumbled before sighing and locking the floodgates.

_**1428 hours**__**, 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (**__**0724**__** Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, R**__**oof top (East side)**_

"C4 please." Williams said.

"Copy that." Adams responded as he grabbed a block and passed it.

Williams fiddled the block into the radar array, before quickly attaching a detonator. "All good to blow." He said pulling the activation cord, its solitary red light blinking. "that should be all on the east side, lets hope Sierra can rid themselves of the SAMS.


	20. The Riot-Embers Among Ashes

**MDAM- This is the second last chapter of The Riot. Expect more explosions and such what. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed the chapter, adios amigos. MDAM out**

C20: The Riot (P4: Embers Among Ashes)

_**1430 hours**__**, 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (**__**0728**__** Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Eastern Square Building Roof**_

"Three, Two, One, Mark." There was a loud explosion as the C4 attached to all four Radar dishes exploded, each sending shrapnel and cutting off long-range SAM capabilities. Williams and Adams sighed as they sat against the chimney pots of the oriental-Georgian style building.

The two of them took a swig out of their water bladders before standing up. They were on the other side of the square from the rest of November and Whisky teams. In the matter of minuets that it took them to walk around and set up the explosives, all hell had broken loose. Adams spoke. "I doubt we would make it around without being hit with a sniper round, what should we do?"

"Hell if I know, the situation on the ground is getting worse by the minuet. How much C4 do we have?"

"Six standard blocks."

Williams looked a little shocked. "How much did you have?"

"Twenty as of deployment, we just used four, and I use two on a Russian APC, four on trip mines, and eight half blocks as improvised High Explosive Grenades."

"Bloody hell." Williams muttered his eyes open in surprise before speaking up. "Shall we use four on the SAM sites?"

"That is a bloody waste of explosives when we already have very combustible materials available in the form of Hydrogen Peroxide and Aluminium fuel mixture and along side a conventional warhead. All we need is to break the casing enough that there is a leak of peroxide and create a spark."

"Then boom." Exactly, he said. Adams shot of the hinges off the roof service hatch, before kicking it down before making their way down to the ground floor.

_**1430 hours**__**, 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (**__**0728**__** Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Outside Square, SAM site CSNW**_

The explosion on the roof provided a perfect distraction. There where three quiet _pufft's_ of sound as Peter fell the two Titan soldiers patrolling around the SAM site. He walked over and picked up their ammunition, identification card and their radios. He waltzed up to the SAM rocket unit and looked for any screws. Peter thought to himself as he took of the back panelling of the of the upright SAM unit. He undid the screws of the launch tube and rocket hull with his Leatherman before finding the Hydrogen Peroxide Tank. _I am going to MacGyver the fuck out of this rocket._

_Careful does it. This shit is dangerous. _He removed the safety from the peroxide tank and proceeded to leak the liquid until there was a nice backlog of H2O2 in the combustion chamber. He took out his stolen radio and set it on an open broadcasting band of between 97 and 98 Mega Hertz and took out the wiring for the speaker and connected it to the spark plug of the aluminium fuel combustion chamber. He then took a few slow steps down the SAM unit service stairs and a few backwards. He then turned around and ran quickly from his creation. He grabbed one of the radios he picked up from the Merc's. He tuned into 97.7 Mg Hz and pressed the PTT button. It didn't go off.

_Shit_. He thought, looking around the screws and buttons of the radio. He took out the battery and put it back in again. Unscrewed the antenna before screwing it in. _Shit, Shit, Shit._ He thought, he looked at the top of the device; the red on light was off. _You have go to be kidding me. It was off. I am so happy Mac and James aren't here, I wouldn't hear the end of it._ He said switching it on, and pressing PTT.

There was a loud bang as the spark separated the hydrogen peroxide into water and an extra free oxygen atom which let off a large amount of heat, catalysing the aluminium to react with the oxygen, joining them together in a exothermic reaction, that released more heat which separated more oxygen from the H2O2, creating a chain reaction that took less than two seconds to go completely out of control. This SAM wasn't launched, so the transporting safety holders that protected the rockets while the moved from A to B that where disengaged when launched, weren't. This meant the rocket exhaust rapidly heated up the launch chamber and the chambers around, heating up and igniting the peroxide chambers, causing them to explode due to pressure, and igniting in the aluminium fuel compartment. This happened to all fifteen of the rockets in a number of seconds, with most of them going of in the last two, this caused a large explosion.

Pete felt a large bump from behind the Humvee he was hiding behind looked through his improvised periscope to look over the vehicle, to find a large piece of shrapnel caved in the side of the vehicle. _Well that was close._ He thought before nodding at his handy work, and turned around to find a Russian pointing a barrel towards his face. "Well Shit."

_**1428 hours**__**, 5 April 2014 (Military Calendar) (**__**0726**__** Planet Side) / PX343, United Republic of Nations, Republic City, Central Station, Western **__**Outside Service Trench**_

The resistance clambered out of one of the side windows of the station and into one of the below ground trenches that surrounded the station. The Russian clambered out in-between Lee and the Resistance leader. There was a fresh smell of cordite hung in the air. The sound of gunpowder, explosions and shouting could be head clearly in English and Russian. "Well looks like you aren't the only one pissed of for using…"

"White Phosphors."

"That stuff, yes." He said. "Who are the others you were talking about?"

"We think there is a fifth group fighting on this planet for control."

"Did you not hear the massive crash of sound this morning. It took out the entirety of Future Industries in a single shot from orbit." The Russian stated. "It has to be UN Naval Ship."

"UN?"

"United Nations, it is a forum of all the countries on Earth. They have a peacekeeping force specially trained to deal with interstellar flashpoints, such a here, called the UNSPKO or the United Nations Space Peacekeeping Organisation, that is the fifth 'faction' planet side it has to be."

"UN, Russia, UF, TITAN and The Lucian Alliance. Well isn't this place getting crowded?"

"And technically us." The Russian whispered as he helped one of his injured comrades down from the window. Once the whole rag tag team were down they proceeded to move as silently as they could through the water logged trench, their backs were against the granite block wall, their weapons ready. The resistance leader seeming quiet the natural in the eyes of the Russian.

Lee was behind him. "I just realised, I have asked for your name."

"Oh? Sorry, it is Major Jacob Gergorvich, Russian Air Force."

"Lee Ling, recently promoted Supervisor of Cabbage Corporation."

"Cabbage Corp." Jacob smirked. "What a strange name of a company.

"I bet you have a number of large companies and corporations with odd names."

I don't think s… Wait, now that I think about it. Us Earthlings have a large company called Virgin."

"Virgin? Wow, that is weird."

"It is strange how we don't question it until I am on another planet light years from home. At least you know what your employer is all about."

"Cabbages."

"Exactly." He chuckled as they made to the service trench exit staircase that went up into the main street. The group crouched down until the icy cold water was up to their knees, the water bended of the group attempting to keep the waters a quiet a possible as they left the pool and onto the grey, snow covered steps. It was a beautiful morning, the orange light of the autumn dawn lighting up the western buildings in a beautiful luminescence. There where people running on the rooftops. They got up to street level and got into formation. They were on the Titan side of the camp, which given what seemed to be going on, was a bad idea, but so is sneaking out the building with a team of resistance soldiers that have never shot, no, not held, hell, never seen a rifle before in their lives, they snuck up to the side of the station, until they came to an abandoned check point by the south western corner of the station.

"If the UNSPKO, they are probably responding to the Russo-Lucian-Titan invasion. If anyone is going to give us a hand, it's them. We need to get in contact with them, or at least disrupt the local RLT soldiers, but I can see the Titan soldiers are already fighting us. So lets give my comrades a helping hand wi…" There was a large explosion on the roofs all around the square.

"By the Spirits, the hell was that?" one of the resistance soldiers shouted, clearly not combat trained. Shouting is a good way of revealing your position.

The resistance leader smacked the woman in the head. "Quiet Jin." He said.

"Sorry."

Jacob looked less than amused. "That was all of the long range Radar dishes for the SAM sites, someone is wanting air superiority."

"SAM, Radar?"

"Surface to Air Missile, they are Anti aircraft rockets. As for Radar, or Radio Detection and Ranging, this is when we use radio waves to reflect off aircraft to measure distance and location. We put the two together to allow for accurate Anti Air Weaponry."

"How did you create such weapons of war?"

"Unlike you, we don't have people who can bend the elements to their whim. We have only our hands and our ingenuity, for better and worse." Jacob continued. "We have created weapons so dangerous that they can kill off all life on a planet with a press of a button."

"Wow."

"I am just going to say this now. The nations of this world are going to have fun when they harness the power of the Atom." Jacob scouted the area; he picked out one of the SAM sites. It looked clear, no soldiers where patrolling it. "Over here. Lets remove all of this sectors SAM capabilities."

"Why don't we go east and escape?"

"Because that is the Lucian sector of the city, and that place is locked tighter than a drum, our best chance is to unify with UN and local forces."

"Lucian Sector?"

"Well Republic City is split into four parts. The Russian Sector, which is to the south, the Titan Sector, which is to the north, the Lucian Sector, which is everything west of Central station. The rest, which is the main peninsula, is a jointly occupied area, which is mainly controlled by the Russian and Titan Forces.

"I see."

The team crept up to the back of a BTR APC. "Okay, let's move out, before we are caught with our trousers d…" He muttered before there was a loud band. "The fuck was that." he stood up and aimed his rifle down to the now vaporised SAM site. "_Der'mo."_

He waved the team on to follow him. They made their way around the wreckage, the shrapnel piercing through many of the surrounding tarpaulins. Lee saw movement around the bottom of a Humvee, he signalled for the team to split off, one would flank from the left, the other would nip around slightly to the right and deal with the person on the other side. The Jacob snuck to the SAM side of the Humvee before quietly sneaking around, his half were jumping over the sand bags aiming their rifles at the lone Titan soldier who was looking over the bonnet with a mirror attached to his rifle. He turned around in shock.

Shit.


	21. Hiatus

Due to the decrease in popularity of my story, as well as writers block, I have decided to put the next chapter on hold while I work harder on my other story. I am sorry about this, but I hope to come back with rewritten chapters (Because the are cringe worthy).

I again would like to say sorry

MDAM (FASEGold)


End file.
